Harry Potter and the rise of the Black Lord
by poenix-child-mina
Summary: Harry is getting ready for another year at Hogwarts. Hoping to change the terrible events of his fourth year he throws him self into the action.AU.The continue of HP and the power the dark lord knows not. Read that first!
1. A lovely beginning

**I don't own anything**

A lovely beginning

_Sorry for the delay, but I didn't feel happy with this chapter and had to ponder on it for a bit. To all who haven't read my other story: **Harry Potter and the power the Dark Lord knows not**, read that first as you won't understand this one, as it's a sequel. Happy reading!_

The sun was shining down on the perfectly groomed gardens at Privet Drive, a street known for its pristine and perfect exterior. Everyone living there agreed that their street was a perfectly normal street and that the people living there fitted in just perfectly since they all were hard working normal people.

Well maybe not all of them normal, there was that strange Potter boy who'd appeared on the door step to house number four one day as baby and been there ever since. The poor Dursley's had been forced to raise the good for nothing boy, as Petunia Dursley happened to be the unfortunate aunt. Everybody knew of how the boy's father had gotten Petunias innocent little sister pregnant only to kill her in a car crash leaving the mourning Petunia to look after the boy. She and her husband Vernon had tried their best to raise the boy with a firm hand but clearly, the boy took after his father. The Dursley's had finally admitted defeat when the boy turned eleven and had told the neighbours of their decision to send him to St Brutus's Secure Centre for Incurably Criminal Boys. Every year since the parents on Privet Drive had lived in fear for their precious little children's sake. Windows had been smashed, cars painted on, gardens destroyed and children bullied. Now, as nobody had been able to catch the little terror and all of the children refused to point a finger on the brat, nothing could be done.

The Dursley's had a son about the same age as the Potter boy, Dudley Dursley was a very hard working young man. He had made it his personal quest to follow Potter around the neighbourhood, trying to catch the other boy in the action. Unfortunately, the boy was on the pudgier side and had a hard time keeping up to the skinnier boy's pace and thus he always appeared when the crime had been committed. Not that anyone blamed him for being late, they all knew he'd catch the whelp someday. He was instead honoured for his strength of character to withstand his cousin.

Now, besides the Potter brat being strange and all, there were other strange things going on. Like that mass murderer Sirius Black, getting of the hook with a pardon after twelve years in prison.

Moreover, having that same mass murderer walking on the streets of Privet Drive eating ice cream with the before mentioned Potter brat made it even stranger. Really, where was the world going?

Petunia Dursley's nephew, Harry Potter couldn't care less about what they were saying behind his back, he was having to much fun spending some very longed for time with his godfather, the mass murderer, Sirius Black.

They were currently sitting on the swings in the park licking up their melting ice creams, and talking about the up coming Quidditch world cup. (A game played on brooms.)

Now that might sound strange, but since Harry and his godfather both were wizards, it was plain normal, for them. Harry had not been attending St Brutus's Secure Centre for Incurably Criminal Boys as the Dursley's had told the neighbours, he had in fact been attending Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. It had to be kept a secret from the muggles (non-magic people) who had no idea what so ever that there was a whole world of magic right besides them.

Now just as here on Privet Drive, Harry was considered strange in the magical world too. His parents had not died in a car accident but been murdered by a Power hungry wizard who had struck the wizardry world in such terror that no body wanted to say his name. Harry had just as his parents and countless wizards and witches before him been hit by the Avada Kedavra, also known as the killing curse.

Now this is where Harry became seen as strange in the wizardry world, as he was the only one who'd survived it. He had only a small scar in the shape of a lightening bolt on his forehead to prove it had happened, and he had cursed it every day since he entered the wizardry world. People would take one look at his face and then their eyes would travel up to his forehead and once their eyes connected to the scar their mouths would hang open in awe and they'd get all flustered. The first time that had happened, it had been a little scary and strange, as he hadn't known the reason for it. Now it was dead boring and very irritating. He couldn't go anywhere without being recognised for his scar.

Now you might think that they'd get over him surviving the killing curse eventually. But it wasn't actually the scar in it self they were awed about, it was its meaning. The night Harry had received it, the night his parents had died, the evil wizard Voldemort had disappeared. The killing curse sent from his wand had bounced of Harry's forehead and hit Voldemort, making him disappear for thirteen years. Yes, he had survived too, not as well as Harry but enough to hang around.

Now Harry was actually even stranger than anyone knew. He had, somehowgone from being sixteen (soon seventeen) to being thirteen in the matter of seconds.

(The wizards had means of doing this. They had time turners, little hourglasses that transported a person to a time they chose. It was however very illegal to do so if not approved by the government, the Ministry of Magic.)

Harry had however not used a time turner, he had just received a letter from a teacher at his school. Harry wasn't sure how, but had a feeling that it was the letter that had transported him back three years in time. The teacher that sent the letter was the potions professor at Hogwarts, and probably knew loads of illegal potions that could be used. Harry had searched for many hours in the library for an answer to how he had ended up as a thirteen year old again. Not that he complained in any way, he was enjoying knowing what was being thrown at him before it came. He had always thought that the Headmaster had kept to many things from him and that he could have chosen differently had he known what was going on. Now he knew more than the headmaster, which he relished in.

At the moment however he was relishing the fact that he and Sirius were sitting in the park eating two cold ice-creams under a blue sky. Aunt Petunias face expression when Sirius had collected him for an ice cream had been hilarious. She had looked terrified and just about thrown Harry out of the house shrieking that he wasn't allowed to bring the freak into the house. Sirius hadn't combed his wild hair, saying he liked the just of a motorbike look. Harry thought it looked more like an I've-never-seen-a-brush-in-my-life look, but he wasn't about to say anything as his hair wasn't that much better. Sirius seemed to be bursting with excitement, it had been decided that Harry was to go to Sirius house (which Harry had yet to be told the whereabouts of) on his birthday and stay until school started. And since Sirius had been freed of all charges they could go together to get Harry's school things from Diagon Alley when Harry's Hogwarts letter arrived. Diagon Alley was one of the busiest wizardry shopping street, everything from frogs liver to Quidditch brooms could be found there. Harry was eager to get there, as he wanted to find some potion recipes and some books on good hexes and spells.

Harry wanted to figure out a way to stop his potions professor, Severus Snape, from being forced to kill the headmaster at Hogwarts. Snape was a Deatheater, one of Voldemort's followers, but he had turned into a spy for the light side.

Voldemort had used a spell to force him into killing the headmaster and now Harry wanted to stop that from happening. He figured that Voldemort had used the Dark mark (a tattoo on his followers arms) to somehow get control over Snape's mind and will. Harry had the bright idea that he could bind Snape's mind to himself instead, by usingmagic.

Ron and Hermione his two best friends, seemed lost as to what to think about Harry's new behaviour, he hadn't been this studious before. Hermione encouraged it but Ron detested it. Harry hadn't told them of his time travel adventure and didn't think he ever would. He had in fact nottold anyone. The headmaster, Albus Dumbledore, seemed to think thatHarrywas a seer, something Harry felt very insulted by. However, as it was a good excuse for knowing all sorts of things he had resigned himself to the terrible fate. He had even turned one of his school rivals into a friend of sorts. He would probably never call Draco Malfoy a proper friend. They just had an agreement. Harry's friend Ron Weasleyhad been terrified after seeing the two talk calmly. They usually just threw hexes or insults at each other. And Ron's two older twin brothers had made the school believe that Harry and Malfoy were more than friends, much to Harry's terror. He was not gay and if he were he wouldn't chose Malfoy as a boyfriend. No, Harry was much to busy to have a love life. He had been told at the end of his fifth year that only he had the power to vanquish the Dark lord Voldemort. He had had a girlfriend, well actually two if you counted the first, which had been a disaster. His first real relationship had been with Ginny, Ron's little sister, they had become an item in Harry's sixth year. But with the death of the headmaster and the ever looming threat of Voldemort, Harry had felt that it was unfair to put Ginny at risk. Ginny had accepted that it was over saying she'd been expecting it and Harry had put the ordeal behind himself. Maybe he just wasn't made for love. The headmaster would have shaken his head and told Harry that love was his strongest power. He seemed to believe that Harry would defeat Voldemort by using love and Harry figured he needed to have the people he loved alive, in order to do that. No, he was going to stay single and not let any more people die because of him. So far, it was going very well.

He'd cleared his godfathers name and pointed out the real culprit. Moreover, he'd destroyed one of Voldemort's Horcrux, a piece of his soul, very unintentionally. He couldn't say that he looked forward to the upcoming year but as he was going to change what happened anyway he wasn't to bothered.

Harry was now back in his room sitting on his bed gloomily after being escorted back to the Dursley's by Sirius. Sirius had promised to come and get him on his birthday but as he was busy getting his house in order, that would be the next time they meet. By the look on aunt Petunias face when the door closed Harry was going to get a good shouting from his uncle, Vernon Dursley. He already knew what to do in order to get some peace and quiet, he just had to mention Sirius coming over to have a talk with them about treating him right and they'd leave him alone for sure. They would after all not want Sirius to come over so soon again. What would the neighbours think? Harry smiled to himself at that thought and slumped down on the bed to rest.


	2. Sleepy head

**I don't own anything**

Sleepy head 

Yes another chapter done…

Harry's birthday couldn't have come quicker. He'd been up almost all night, having been much too exited to go to sleep. When the clock eventually struck five o'clock, Harry had forced his eyes shut. He didn't want to fall asleep the first thing he did when he got to Sirius place, wherever that was.

Harry was having mixed feeling about maybe having to see Kreacher, The Black's house elf again. It was after all the filthy little traitor's fault that Sirius had died. If Kreacher hadn't lied when Harry asked him for Sirius, then non of the ministry fiasco would have happened.

Harry figured he'd just have to take it as it came, at least he now knew not to trust the elf.

With eyes, getting heavier and heavier by the minute Harry sat dozing on his trunk in the hallway, waiting for Sirius to arrive. The Dursley's wanted him out of the house as soon as possible and had ordered him out into the hallway at dawn so that he'd be out of the house quicker. There was no need for the neighbours to believe that they had invited the boy's convicted godfather over for a social call after all. Vernon was at the moment sitting on one of the kitchen chairs at the end of the hall reading a news paper and sending Harry angry glares.

Harry jumped high at the sound of the doorbell and uncle Vernon's chair tipped backwards as they both tried to reach the door first. Harry won, having been closest to the door in the first place.

He nearly yanked the door of its hinges opening the door and flashed Sirius a huge smile, Sirius beamed back at him, he was finally there.

"You ready?" he asked, eyeing Vernon menacingly whilst waving cheerfully to the next door neighbour, who quickly hid behind a bush dropping the hose he'd been watering with. Uncle Vernon looked ready to pop at the sight and Harry quickly pulled his trunk through the door, not caring to say goodbye. He gave a huge yawn as the door slammed shut with the sound of locks being locked them.

"Touchy!" Sirius exclaimed as he laughed at the closed door. "So, where are we going?" Harry, who had yet to receive an answer to where Sirius lived, asked curiously. All he knew was that his room was painted in blue, as that's what he'd asked for when Sirius asked for a colour.

"Let's get your things to the end of the street so that we can apparite away from here." Was all Sirius said, walking past Harry. Harry sighed in resignation and grabbed the handle of the trunk in one hand and Hedwig's empty cage in the other. He was very curious as to where Sirius was living but the stupid man hadn't breathed a word about the location, no doubt knowing that it irritated Harry. Sirius turned as if sensing the thought and flashed a smile at Harry who scowled back.

"Oh, yeah! Give that here, Harry!" Sirius grabbed the trunk as if just remembering it and Harry saw him flick his wrist towards it and the next moment it was hovering a couple of inches above the ground. Harry looked around cautiously but couldn't spot anyone outside. The next door neighbour had quickly gone inside. It was actually eerily quiet outside. He noticed the curtains in house number one flutter and wondered if aunt Petunia might have mentioned the fact that Sirius was coming to the neighbours. He shrugged and just couldn't be bothered to care. Another yawn made it self known and Sirius shook his head in mock anger.

"Didn't you go to bed in time? I'll have to start imposing a bedtime for you." He baited. Harry nodded absentmindly and yawned yet again, much to Sirius delight.

"Guess you'll have an early night, tonight?" Harry, who finally realised what Sirius was saying, narrowed his eyes and gave Sirius a glare. There was something in his tone, which irked Harry. Sirius glowed as they walked to the end of the street, he continued to send Harry irritating smiles.

"What?" Sirius exclaimed at Harry's glares, grabbing a hold of his arm, looking innocent. Harry closed his eyes in disgust as he waited for the apparition to happen, he heard Sirius chuckle at him before the feeling of being pressed from all directions made it self known. He did not like appariting.

He was very disappointed to find that they had appeared outside Grimmauld place after all and walked up to the house sighing heavily.

The two neighbouring houses number eleven and thirteen moved to the side to allow room for The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black to appear. Harry turned to face Sirius, unsure whether he ought to ring the doorbell or if Sirius had a key.

Sirius hadn't moved from the spot they'd appeared on, he was eyeing Harry with a shocked look. "How? You…" Harry raised an eyebrow in puzzlement at Sirius stuttering, what had he done now? "…you can't remember!" Sirius exclaimed in annoyance. "You were a baby…and James…only a couple of minutes, barely inside!" Sirius rambled on, obviously in denial, whilst Harry tried his best to appear calm. Had he been to Grimmauld place before, with his dad? Why hadn't Sirius mentioned it before? His thoughts and Sirius rambles were cut short however when the door opened.

A very gloomy looking Kreacher stood on the threshold muttering about ungrateful traitors to the family who couldn't open the door on their own.

Sirius ignored the mutterings and pushed past the elf, dumping Harry's trunk in the middle of the hall. "Come on then, Harry, are you up for a second breakfast?" he said, hurrying into the kitchen without waiting for an answer. Harry found himself alone in the hallway with the scowling Kreacher.

"Master is not worthy…" the elf grumbled glaring in the direction to the kitchen. Harry shuffled uncertainty, not wanting to turn his back on the elf least he be stabbed in the back. "…filthy, ungrateful little…" Kreacher continued, giving Harry's trunk a vicious kick. "Hey!" Harry exclaimed only to gulp at the look of surprise and shock he received from the elf.

"Master?" the elf asked carefully, moving forward. He backed quickly though when Sirius came shooting out of the kitchen swinging a wooden spoon, after hearing Harry's shout.

"What did he do, Harry? I swear if he…" Harry shook his head quickly. "No, no, we're fine!" he reassured Sirius. Had Kreacher called him or Sirius, master? Harry was confused and didn't want Sirius to realise that something was off. Kreacher slowly nodded, after giving Harry a calculating look.

"Kreacher will care for master! Kreacher is a good house elf." He snapped his fingers and made Harry's trunk disappear, he then sent Sirius a condescending sneer.

"Kreacher obeys masters every wish!" he spat, popping away. Harry laughed uncomfortably whilst Sirius eyed the spot where Kreacher had been with a surprised look.

"Mental that one is." he stated, shaking his head.

"So, are you coming?" he asked turning towards the kitchen and waving his spoon around. Harry yawned and nodded, his stomach was growling in hunger since the Dursley's hadn't felt the need to giving him any breakfast.

Sirius chuckled as Harry blushed at the rumbling sound.

"Breakfast it is!" he stated leading the way. They were half way into the breakfast when Harry realised that the kitchen had been re-painted in a very Gryffindor red colour. He opened his mouth to complement the change when he realised that it might be best not to mention the colour change.

"So, is this how the house looked when you were a kid?" he asked instead, making Sirius almost choke on his pancakes.

"Merlin no!" he exclaimed once he'd swallowed his food. "No, my mum would have gone sick at the colours. They disowned me after I was sorted into Gryffindor. They believed in Voldemort's ideals." He stated, Harry nodded and they continued their breakfast. After Harry hadyawned for the tenth time in a rowhe got a quick tour up to his room by Sirius, who promised to give him a proper tour later on. Harry noticed on the way up that the kitchen and his room seemed to be the only cleared out rooms.

"I have fixed the most important rooms first, I thought I'd get the rest done during your school year. I hope it'll be ready for the Christmas holiday." Sirius explained as they climbed the stairs.

"You do want to come for Christmas don't you?" He asked worriedly when they stood outside Harry's new room. "Yes of course I do!" Harry exclaimed shaking his head in wonder, as if he wanted to stay at Hogwarts instead of celebrating with Sirius.

"Is Remus coming too?" he asked making Sirius smile.

"Of course he will, and we could invite more people!" Harry noticed that Sirius had gotten a wistful look on his face. He got pushed into his room with strict orders not to come down.

"You need to get a good rest so that you can help me with clearing out the living room downstairs later on." Harry just nodded and yawned again. The bed did look comfortable.

"Oy Harry! Get the door will you!" Harry pulled himself out of the potions book he'd immersed himself into after waking up. Brewing for demons, had been lying on a shelf in the room getting Harry's attention. He ran down the stairs to answer the doorbell.

"Hey mate! Happy birthday!" Harry gaped at the sight of Ron and Hermione. "What?" He managed, being very surprised. Ron snorted at the look on his face. "It is your birthday, isn't?" he asked innocently making Hermione giggle besides him. "But…how…when?" Harry gave up and pulled them inside, Ron was by now laughing loudly.

"Hi there Ron, Hermione! Nice of you to come round. " Sirius popped his head out of the living room and shook his head when Harry looked ashamed.

"Don't bother, I have a wand which makes the cleaning go by in a gif. You take your friends up stairs." Harry smiled in gratitude still feeling bad for forgetting that he was supposed to help Sirius with the room.

"So, show us your room!" Ron demanded. Hermione was peeping into the kitchen and nodded, obviously liking the room. Ron shook his head in disappointment after seeing the potions book and all of the notes Harry had spread out on the bed.

"Mate, it's the summer H.O.L.D.A.Y.S!" he said, spelling the word holiday out. Hermione snorted at him however. "It's spelled H.O.L.I.D.A.Y.S, Ron! With an I!" Ron rolled his eyes, obviously not caring.

"No homework." He said moving towards the bed. Harry quickly snatched the notes away from the bed before Ron threw himself on it.

He told Ron of one of the potions in the book. It made people turn into different colours, depending on their mood. He figured Fred and George might like it. That made Ron smile in relief.

"As long as you tell them to keep away from me!" he mumbled making himself comfortable on Harry's bed. Hermione sat down next to Harry's desk, where all of his schoolbooks had been put out neatly by Kreacher. Harry had nearly died when the elf had opened his door and started to empty his trunk. The most shocking thing of all had been the fact that it had been done properly. Harry had managed a surprised thank you before the elf disappeared again.

"Are you and Sirius going to Diagon Alley soon?" Hermione asked having spotted the Hogwarts letter on the desk.

"Yeah, probably." Harry answered not entirely sure of what was going to happen.

"How about you Ron are…"Hermione snorted loudly. Ron had fallen asleep on Harry's bed without them noticing.

"So is that potions book any good?" She asked Harry instead, who nodded. "Yeah, you want to borrow it when I'm done?" he asked making her smile.

"I think it's great that you've started caring for your studies. The OWL's are just around the corner after all!" She exclaimed. Harry searched for another topic, as he feared that he'd never get out alive if they got to deep into it. A loud clanging noise could be heard from downstairs and Harry opened the door.

"Are you alright Padfoot?" He called. "Yes! Yes, I'm all right, it was just a…eh…a chair!" Sirius called back. Harry looked back at Hermione unsure.

"He'll be fine Harry! Why don't Ron tell you about the Quiddich world cup!" Hermione said quickly shaking Ron awake. "Whah? What's happening" Ron mumbled rubbing his eyes. "Tell Harry about the Quiddich world cup!" Hermione demanded, giving Ron a glare. "Mione! That was a surprise!" Ron exclaimed glaring back at her. "What about the Quiddich world cup?" Harry asked, all ready guessing what was coming. "Well it was a surprise." Ron muttered sending Hermione another glare. "Dad got tickets to the top box, we were going to ask if you wanted to come." Hermione looked ashamed and when another loud clang was heard from downstairs, she practically jumped into Harry's lap.

"Eh, I was wondering about…eh…what do you think the OWL's will be like?" She rambled. Harry looked at her strangely and sent Ron a confused look. Ron was however nodding nervously to Hermione's question making Harry frown.

"Yeah! I wonder if they're hard." Ron asked, glancing at the door. Harry snorted at them. "What's going on?" he asked. Ron slumped down on the bed in defeat. "See, told you he wouldn't…"He never finished the sentence however as Hermione launched herself onto him, covering his mouth with her hands. "Not a word!" She hissed. Harry burst into laughter at the sight of the proper Hermione lying sprawled out on top of Ron.

"Ah! So you two finally admitted your feelings for each other. That's great!" Harry managed before cracking up again at the looks he received. Hermione scrambled of Ron as if burnt and Ron's ears turned a very deep shade of red.

"Honestly Harry, I was just…" Harry laughed even louder at Hermione's attempts to explain. Ron seemed to get over his embarrassment as he too joined the laughter. Hermione managed a last glare before letting the corners of her mouth up. They talked about different things until Sirius called them down for lunch. Ron was pushing Harry down the stairs in a hurry. "Are you in a hurry mate?" Harry asked, giving Ron a glare as he nearly fell down the stairs after a hard push.

"Yeah, you know me, hungry all the time." Ron mumbled shrugging at the look Hermione sent him. They pushed him towards the living room and Harry opened his mouth to re-direct them.

"SURPRISE!" Harry had his wand out with a curse ready on his tongue before he realised that the room was filled with order members and friends.

"Tense!" Ron muttered before walking up to the table and grabbing a handful of sweets. "Ron, really!" Mrs Weasley gushed, trying to reach out with her hand to smack him on the head. Ron was too quick however and backed away from her out stretched hand.

"Happy birthday, dear!" she said warmly to Harry and pulled him into a bone-crushing hug. "What?" Harry exclaimed confused when he was free from her embrace. "Ah, look at the little fellow! He didn't know a thing!" Fred said patting Harry's head and making faces. "Your boyfriend, Draco Malfoy, couldn't come, said he was going to France." George said, before quickly backing away from Harry's wand, which was pointed at him. "Harry, mate I was just joking!" George said looking around the room for help. "Oh, look! A cake!" He exclaimed, pointing at Sirius who came in through the door carrying a huge cake.

"Come on then, Harry, blow them out!" He said, smiling brightly. Harry smiled back and took a deep breath only to be tickled by Fred.

"Fred Weasley! You stop that now!" Harry laughed with the rest of the room as Fred jumped high at the loud smack he received on his head from his mothers' hand. After blowing the candles out, Harry was pushed down at a table with a large piece of birthday cake.

"Thought we'd forgotten your special day, did you?" Sirius had found him staring around himself in wonder at all the people. Harry jumped out of his seat and gave him a hard hug.

"Thank you Padfoot." He said, his eyes were bright when they pulled apart, Sirius didn't look much better.

"What! My godson! THE Harry Potter, not having a birthday party? Are you completely out of your mind!" He exclaimed, looking around wildly. "And what a party, Aurors, sexy girls, headmasters and me of course!" Harry laughed loudly and shook his head. "Yeah! You're definitely the most important guest." Harry said. "Guest? I'm a guest now am I?" Sirius laughed and ruffled Harry's hair.

Harry received a lot more birthday gifts than he was use to. Alastor Moody came up at one point to commend him for his fast reflexes and Harry froze. Was it the real Moody or Crouch junior? He looked around the room for Professor Dumbledore who was busy talking to Sirius at the other side of the room. He really needed to tell Dumbledore about Crouch. He started walking towards the headmaster after saying something unintelligent to the old Auror. He was however stopped by countless of people on the way across the room. Tonk's turned her shock blue hair green when they were introduced and when he finally made it over, Moody and Dumbledore were on their way out. Dumbledore wished Harry a good day and then they were gone. Harry sighed in frustration, but as he soon was pulled into the crowd, he lost his bad mood and enjoyed the party. There would be another time after all. Overall, it had been the best birthday ever and Harry felt as if he'd never stop smiling.

"Did you really invite Malfoy over?" Harry asked Ron before the other boy left with the other Weasley's. "Yes, you two are friends aren't you?" Ron muttered back looking at Harry accusingly. "Er, yeah! Of course we are." Harry answered at the thought of Ron asking Malfoy over. "Thanks for asking him, mate." He added, knowing it couldn't have been easy. "Well yeah, you have your reasons I'm sure." Ron said, looking away to hide the fact that he was pleased with Harry's reaction.

"See you soon Harry!" The twins called out before walking out the door with Sirius waving madly after them. "Lovely boy's you have there Molly!" Harry heard him say to Mrs Weasley who looked at him with narrowed eyes.

"I hope you haven't been putting any bad ideas into their heads. Goodness knows they have enough of those in there as it is." She muttered. Sirius just laughed as he waved them all out the door.

"So, you up for some cleaning?" Sirius asked clasping his hands together.


	3. Marriage troubles

**Marriage troubles**

Here you go! Another chapter all ready for you to review on. (Hint, Hint)

Harry had gotten into a new routine. He and Sirius would wake up late and eat breakfast together. They would then do some clearing up in one of the many rooms that needed their attention, it usually ended with Harry grabbing one or two books for some later reading. After lunch, Harry would floo to the Weasley's for some Quidditch or what ever they fancied for the moment. Sirius would usually have Remus come over, Harry suspected that other Order members popped by as well, but Sirius never mentioned it. Harry would try to floo back to Grimmauld place for dinner, but most of the time Sirius was invited for tea at the Burrow by Mrs Weasley, who was convinced that Sirius and Harry were starving. After dinner Harry would spend the rest of his evening to reading his books and brewing potions. His room was stacked with books and his potions set was in constant use. He had become very adept at brewing, but as he'd been told that his mother had been very skilful he gave her the credit. He had soon discovered that Sirius was quite lax with safety regarding the books they sorted and allowed Harry to take most of the ones that interested him. "What harm could a book do, anyway?" He'd asked Harry one day whilst they'd been sorting, he had then thrown a book that was screaming curses at him in an ancient language into the to-give-to-charity pile.

Harry wondered where the picture of Mrs Black was, but as he guessed that it hadn't been there when he was a baby, he'd refrained from asking.Kreacher had been acting very strange, even for his standards. He had stopped muttering and taken up a new hobby, spying on Harry. Harry couldn't help but feel a little worried, Sirius on the other hand was obvious to it all as Kreacher continued to badmouth and disrespect him.

"Master wants cool drink?" Harry turned to face Kreacher who was standing next to his desk with a tall glass of Pumpkin juice. Harry accepted it gratefully as it was one of the hottest days so far in the summer. The first time Kreacher had brought him something eatable he'd left it untouched afraid that it might be poisoned, but as time passed Harry found himself getting used to the strange house elf.

"Thanks." He muttered before taking a large gulp of juice, it was just as cool as the condensate water on the outside of the glass had promised.

"Kreacher good house elf, Kreacher keeps masters secret." Harry choked on the juice.

"What!" Harry managed to choke out between his coughs.

"Kreacher very happy with serving young Master Black!" The elf exclaimed before sneaking out through the door, leaving Harry to stare at the empty doorway in wonder.

"Are you alright, Harry?" Sirius had appeared without Harry noticing and was now eyeing Harry worriedly.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Harry said covering his notes with a heavy book from his desk. He didn't want Sirius seeing his notes on different ways to take over another persons mind, he had a feeling that Sirius might freak out.

"Ugh, you're not accepting drinks from that flee eaten rat are you!" Sirius exclaimed at the sight of Harry's juice.

"Oh, he's alright Sirius." Harry sighed, tired of Sirius constant problem with the elf. He knew that Kreacher was responsible for Sirius death, but that was in the future. And maybe Dumbledore had been right about Sirius never treating the elf right, maybe if they treated him like a house elf he'd behave like a proper one. Sirius eyed him strangely but just shrugged it of.

"Must have gotten your mom's head, with all the studying and reading you do." He said, poking at a pile of books neatly stacked on Harry's desk. The tower of books wobbled before toppling over and crashing to the floor. Sirius sniggered at the sigh Harry let slip before spelling them back up in a neat pile.

"Your mom liked potion too!" Harry nodded and eyed Sirius hand, which was going to one of his neat piles of notes this time.

"But how anyone can like the subject now when Snirvellus teaches it is beyond me!" Sirius snorted.

"I just try to ignore him most of the time." Harry muttered, much to Sirius delight.

"Listen Harry, I talked to Molly and she's taking her lot to Diagon Alley tomorrow…" Harry started to nod exaltedly. "…well, I'll just tell her we're on then!" Harry pulled out a piece of paper already thinking of what books he need and most importantly, which potions ingredients he needed to fill up on. Sirius took one look at the list and snorted before leaving Harry to his writing. Harry really needed to find a way to stop Voldemort from getting to Snape. Voldemort would appear with or without Harry's blood so it really was a matter of time. So far all he'd found was bonding spells meant for newly married couples and charms meant for binding children to their parents. He was beginning to think of just going up to Snape and ask for the right spell or potion, as he figured that it might be easier.

Harry had given up early on the night before, not finding anything interesting in his books and woke up feeling very rested the next morning. After appariting with Sirius to Diagon Alley they had walked up to Gringotts for a visit to Harry's vault.

Harry had spotted the Weasley's as soon as they had stepped out of the bank.

"Ron!" the whole lot of redheads had turned to wave at him as he and Sirius approached. The twins sported identical grins at the sight of Sirius.

"Padfoot!" They cried together, earning themselves a huge smile from Sirius.

"Ah you've got such lovely boy's Molly!" Sirius exclaimed. Mrs Weasley huffed and sent the twins a hard glare.

"If you two come up with any trouble I'll have you de-gnoming the garden until Christmas!" She said before turning to Percy with a soft smile.

"Here you go darling, I'll see you at home later." Percy sent the twins a glare before walking towards Madam Malkin's. Harry had to cough in order to hide the laughter that threatened to escape at the sight of Percy's back. The twins, no doubt, had painted a picture of a bottom making a green fart.

"Tell us something from your school years!" Fred demanded excitedly.

"He will do no such thing!" Three disappointed sighs could be heard after Mrs Weasley's exclamation.

"Ah…But they're only boys!" Sirius whined.

"I am very much aware of that! I happen to have six, seven with Harry! I can assure you, that they get into enough trouble as it is. No need to fill they're heads with your diabolical ideas!" Mrs Weasley snapped, Sirius wisely refrained from making any further comments.

"Shall I take the terrible three?" He asked instead, making Harry, Hermione and Ron glare at him. Fred and George looked disappointedly at him, but soon brightened up after Sirius mimed the word _later_ to them

"Let's go then little children! Hold hands we don't want anyone to get lost. Where to first?" Ron rolled his eye at Sirius teasing, whilst Hermione and Harry shouted Bookstore at the same time. "Ah…come on Harry! Not the bookstore." Ron whined looking defeated.

Hermione who automatically had grabbed a hold of Ron's hand quickly let go. Ron's ears slowly turned red making Harry snigger in amusement, he was however pleasantly surprised when Ron smiled back.

"Oh, stop it Ron! The OWL's are coming up soon, and you should do some reading too, you know!" Ron sent Harry a glare now.

"Traitor." He muttered when Hermione dragged Sirius ahead.

"I'm not reading up for my OWL's. I just want to find some new Potions and spells." Harry muttered back. "And anyway, she's the one who thinks I'm reading for the OWL's." Harry said pointing at Hermione's back.

"Come on Boy's! Better not loiter around, she's in quite a hurry!" Sirius shouted at them, making them hurry up to save him, as Hermione had started to ask him questions about the exams.

Hermione sent Sirius glares as he'd dragged them into Madam Malkin's. "Well it was on the way!" Sirius defended himself after Hermione demanded to know why they'd entered the shop and not proceeded on to the bookstore as they'd said.

"It say's here that you need a dress robe. Oo, are the wittle children going to have a dance?" He belittled them.

"You knew!" Ron suddenly shouted, making Harry jump in fear. "What?" He asked confused, he had no idea what Ron was accusing him of knowing. "You gave me that dress robe for Christmas! It was too big, but I'll bet it fits now!" Ron spat angrily. "Are you saying you'd rather have that brown one with the frilly thing on?" Harry asked in a bored tone, looking through the robes on display.

"No! No I like the one you gave me, thank you." Ron quickly said, looking around afraid someone might have heard Harry's description of his would-have-been robe. Hermione stood on the other side of the shop, making Ron relax.

"You're welcome." Harry said, shaking his head at the gold and red dress robe Sirius was holding out for him to try. It was flashing as if a hundred of photographers were taking pictures at the same time. Harry held up a green and silver one with a snake on the back, making Sirius hang the Gryffindor robe back where he'd taken it from without a complaint.

They meet the other Weasley's at Flourish and Blotts. "I'll just…" Harry sneaked towards the charms section of the store. "That boy! I tell you, he's nothing like his father." Sirius complained. "Books, books and books! That's all he knows." Mrs Weasley eyed him strangely.

"You're complaining because he stays at home and reads! Be grateful!" She snapped, before hurrying towards Fred who was busy climbing a bookcase without using the ladder standing next to him. He'd made it to the fifth shelf when his mother pulled him down and started scolding him loudly.

"Soul bonds? Harry that book is for marriage!" Sirius laughed before going pale. "Oh no! You are much too young to get married!" Harry stared at him as I he'd gone mad. "It's just a book." He said making Sirius eye him concerned. "So you're not getting married?" He asked, making Harry scowl. "Of course not!" he snapped. "Why not! Did she say no? Harry she's not worthy of you if she said no." Sirius said, smiling.

Harry snatched the book out of Sirius hands and marched over to the defence section sending Sirius a hard look, he was relived when the twins latched onto Sirius dragging him over to a corner when Mrs Weasley was busy with Ginny.

"What did he want?" Ron asked after making his way over. "He wanted to know if I was getting married…" Harry said tiredly. "You're getting married!" Ginny gasped behind him. Ron shook his head quickly seeing that Harry was about to pop. "No!" Harry nearly screamed in frustration. "And when I told him that, he said that who ever the girl was she wasn't worthy of me if she said no." Harry glared at Hermione who was giggling at him.

"What! You don't think I could get a girl to marry me?" Harry snapped insulted.

"I'm sure that any girl you ask would be delighted to marry you Harry." Hermione hurried to say. Ron eyed her suspiciously whilst Ginny nodded to Hermione's words. Harry turned to the shelf when Ron started to question Hermione on who she would like to marry. "Oh, I've been looking for this!" Harry exclaimed pulling out a thick tome from the shelf. "What is it? What is it?" Hermione wanted to know whilst Ron eyed him horrified at the books size. "Ancient spells and forgotten curses." Hermione read eagerly over Harry's shoulder. "Are youfour done?" Mrs Weasley called from the desk, Sirius piled up Harry's school books and rolled his eyes at the ones Harry had chosen. The party soon made it to the Apothecary.

"Hi! I'd like…" Harry read up a list of ingredients that made the shop owner raise his brows. "Good to see a lad as young as you interested in Potions." He said before making his way over to the shelf behind the disk.

"Harry, what in Merlin's name do you need fairy dust for?" Sirius asked in a sly voice, wagging his eyebrows suggestively. "Not for any of the things you're thinking of." Harry answered back, knowing fully well that Fairy dust was commonly used in love potions. "You sure? It's not for that girl who turned you down, is it? It is illegal you know!" Harry growled in response.

"It's for my healing balm!" Harry had accidentally dropped a fairy wing he'd found in one of the rooms at Grimmauld place into his healing balm whilst it was cooling down. The balm had turned out to be really nice smelling and made his skin glow when he'd tried it on.

"Ice-cream for everyone!" Sirius exclaimed as soon as they were out of the smelly shop. The owner had been intrigued at hearing Harry mention the incident with the balm and had wanted to hear all about it.

"Honestly Harry, you had us in there for hours and hours!" Fred exclaimed exaggeratedly whilst grinning broadly.

"We managed to get loads of stuff mum would have noticed. Thanks for distracting her, mate." George whispered giving Harry a pat on the back. Harry shrugged and decided not to ask what they'd bought. When it came to Mrs Weasley and the twins, it was best to keep out of their business. She could sniff a lie and someone hiding information, a mile away.The rest of the day was spent looking through the books they'd bought.


	4. Troubled dreams and broomsticks

I don't own anything, so please don't sue me.

**Troubled dreams and broomsticks**

"…arry! Wake up!" Harry fought the hands that were holding him down on the bed. His scar was pulsating with pain.

"It's just a dream, wake up!" Harry stopped struggling when he realised that it was Sirius who had him pinned down on the bed.

"I'm awake…" Harry muttered, pulling his hands free from Sirius grip. He sat up making Sirius back away from the bed, as he had been leaning over Harry.

"That must have been some kind of a dream you had." Sirius said, eyeing Harry worriedly. Harry nodded and traced the scar on his forehead with a careful finger. He winced in pain, it wasn't as bad as it had been just before he woke up but it really still stung.

"Your scar, is it hurting?" Sirius exclaimed, after watching Harry wince. Harry nodded tiredly. He recalled having had this dream before. In it, Wormtail and Voldemort had been planning his future death. The old man he'd seen coming out from Voldemort's wand had been there too. And they had talked about Bertha Jorkins's death.

"It was Wormtail and Volde…" Harry didn't get any further as Sirius grabbed his arm and proceeded in dragging him down the stairs. Harry was pushed into an armchair in the living room.

"Don't move!" Sirius ordered before kneeling in front of the fireplace. Harry yawned and rested his head on the armrest.

"Master wishes for anything?" Harry shook his head to Kreacher's whispered question.

"Just had a bad dream, nothing to worry about." Harry said quietly back, Sirius was gesturing wildly in the fire coughing slightly at the amount of dust he managed to upset.

"Master needs charm." Kreacher stated before disappearing.

Sirius soon emerged from the flames looking grim.

"Harry, I've asked Albus to come over. I'm worried about the fact that your scar hurt and that you dreamt of Peter and…well you know!" Sirius was pacing back and fort in front of the fireplace, looking very subdued.

"Albus was quite busy, he's being pestered by Fudge." Sirius muttered, eyeing Harry worriedly again.

"I'm fine, you know it was just a…" Harry pressed himself as far into the chair as he could. Sirius was looming over him with an angry look on his face.

"You are not fine! I woke up hearing you scream in pain, your scar was hurting." Sirius snapped.

"It's my duty to make sure that you're happy and healthy. I will not stand by as you're in pain." Harry nodded and watched as Sirius sank down on the sofa standing next to his chair. A sound from the kitchen made Sirius jump out of the chair.

"Must be Albus." He muttered before leaving Harry alone in the living room. "Hi professor! Sorry for making you come all this way." Harry said when Sirius came into the room again, followed by Professor Dumbledore.

"Not at all my boy, it was a good time for a nice stroll outside anyway." Harry looked down on his hands. "So would you like to tell me what it is that made your godfather here, act as a terrified monkey." Harry looked up at Dumbledore confused. "I was at the loveliest little zoo the other day, the monkeys seemed to be frightened of the colour pink. Lovely colour I say!" Dumbledore said stroking his pink robe. Sirius looked ready to burst.

"The dream, Albus!" He nearly screamed. "Er…they were just talking about me…" Harry said, unsure of how to start. It was a perfect time to tell him about Moody as well, he thought."And I…" The fire flared up, making Harry sigh.

"Albus the minister is here again!" It was Professor McGonagall, looking very irritated and sleep deprived.

"Hello Mr Potter! Summer been good so far?" She asked before disappearing.

"Alas, Harry. I seem to be extremely busy at the moment with the minister. We shall have to discuss your dream in detail at a later time." Harry glared at Dumbledore's retreating back. "Yes, sure…" He muttered rolling his eyes. Sirius sent Dumbledore equally potent glares. "Fudge is a real pain in the…" Harry nodded making Sirius give him a smile. "You feeling better?" he asked, walking over to the sofa again, Harry shrugged.

"For Kreacher's Master!" Sirius scowled when Kreacher appeared with a steaming cup on a tray. "I don't want anything from you!" He sneered. "Kreacher not talking to filthy, traitor to family! Poor Kreacher's mistress!" The elf wailed, before handing Harry the cup filled with hot milk. Sirius watched the elf walk out of the room with narrowed eyes.

"Don't drink it Harry. He's probably plan...Harry! I said too not drink it!" Harry shrugged. The milk was really good, it tasted of vanilla. "How long has he been giving you drinks and food?" Sirius suddenly asked. "Since I came here." Harry watched as Sirius started panicking again. "How long have you been eating what ever he's been getting you?" Sirius demanded to know. "I don't know! A couple of weeks." Sirius gasped and paled dramatically. "Oh, Merlin!" He exclaimed, before rushing to the fireplace again.

"Sirius! You're really being silly, if he'd wanted too…" Harry shrugged and stood up, he eyed Sirius gesturing in the fire again before leaving the living room and walking up to his own room. He felt ready for some more sleep and since it was six o'clock in the morning, he could still get away with it.

"…you, he's been poisoned!" Harry grumbled when his duvet was roughly ripped from his bed. He opened his eyes to glare at Sirius who'd poked him in the stomach, but could only stare at the sight that meet him.

"Snape? What are you doing here?" He asked, before realising the answer on his own and sending Sirius a glare.

"Kreacher isn't poisoning me! You're just being a stupid prat!" Harry snapped, making Snape turn to glare at Sirius too. Sirius however choose to ignore Harry's outburst.

"I want you to test him for every poison there is! And then I'll kill that flee eaten elf!" Harry rolled his eyes at Sirius words.

"He just likes me because I treat him like a houseelf should be treated." Harry said, making Sirius roll his eyes.

"Please he's just an elf!" Sirius sneered, much to Harry's shock. He couldn't believe that Sirius had just opened his mouth and said that.

"It doesn't give you the right to scream at him! Or to kick him around! He's a living creature." Sirius looked shocked at Harry's words.

"Harry you don't understand, he's just a servant in a wizardring family. You grew up in a muggle home, I understand that it must be hard for you…" Harry snorted.

"I was warned by one of Lucius Malfoy's houseelf's before the chamber of secrets was opened. Dobby went against his master to come and warn me." Harry said angrily.

"You were warned about the opening of the chamber?" Snape exclaimed, making Harry jump. He'd completely forgotten about Snape being there. "Er, yes kind of. But…" Sirius shook his head.

"That's different Harry." Harry shook his head back. "No it's not! Malfoy treated Dobby like rubbish and you treat Kreacher like rubbish. Dobby betrayed Malfoy and…" Harry took a deep breath, he'd almost said that Kreacher had betrayed Sirius. "And what, Harry?" Sirius asked looking worried. "He is poisoning you, isn't he? What did he say to make you…" Sirius was rambling on and Harry screamed out in frustration at Sirius behaviour.

"Look, he's not doing anything to me." Harry said in a very calm voice after taking a couple of calming breaths. Sirius was looking surprised after Harry's scream whilst Snape looked unimpressed.

"Well if that is all I shall be going back to the school." He sneered giving Sirius a hard look.

"No! You will check Harry over…" Sirius glared at Harry who had jumped out of bed and started leading Snape to the door.

"What is this?" Harry froze. Snape had caught sight of his potions supply. Snape had already made it over to the shelf and Harry knew he was in for it. The first potion to be picked up by Snape was one that allowed the sleeper to distance themselves from their dream, whilst still remembering it.

"You, brewed this?" Snape asked giving Harry an unreadable look.

"Yes! Harry is quite the potions brewer, takes after his mother no doubt." Sirius said in a gloating tone. Harry blushed at the praise.

"It's bordering on being illegal." Snape said, making Sirius smile dampen.

"But it's not! He's allowed to brew it!" Harry was amazed at Sirius believe in him, but gulped at the look he received from him. It promised that they were going to have a lovely chat when Snape was gone.

"And what is this! I don't recognise this." Snape opened another vial, gave it a sniff, and paled.

"What is this?" He demanded to know. Harry stuttered not really wanting to say that he'd invented it. He had gotten the ingredients together after reading that they were used in different bonding ceremonies, he'd then added an extra ingredient that connected directly with the brain.

"What is it? The different ingredients should not be able to work together, what have you done you insolent boy?" Harry opened his mouth but Sirius held up a hand over his mouth.

"Don't tell him, he probably just wants to take the credit for the potion." Snape turned and gave Sirius a furious glare. A full out war was looming ahead.

"Children!" They all turned towards the doorway were Dumbledore had appeared.

"Professor!" Harry exclaimed relived, he was saved. Snape and Sirius glared at each other a last time before Snape stormed out of the room.

"Sirius, Minerva tells me that you think young Harry here has been poisoned?" Harry threw himself on his bed in frustration.

"I HAVEN'T BEEN POISONED!" He shouted, making Sirius send him a soft glare.

"You don't know that Harry." Harry pulled the cushion out from under his head and placed it on top of his head instead, hoping that Sirius would take the hint.

Dumbledore pulled Sirius out of the room and Harry could hear him setting Sirius straight, and telling him to talk to Molly if the stress was too much. It is after all very stressful to take care of children. Harry felt like growling.

"Harry? Are you still angry?" Sirius asked a while later, sticking his head in through the door. Harry who was sitting by his desk ignored him in favour of continuing to read.

"I have some pancakes down in the kitchen." Sirius tempted. Harry sighed when his stomach betrayed him by growling.

"Ah, come on Harry! Don't be mad." Harry turned to glare at Sirius but had to laugh, as there was a huge black dog, using the puppy eyes tactic, sitting in the doorway. The look didn't fit the large dog.

"Fine, but I don't want to hear anymore about me being poisoned!" Harry said making the dog wag its tail.

"We need to start getting ready for the Quidditch world cup!" Sirius said on their way down stairs.

"What do you mean get ready? It's not today." Harry said looking confused.

"You need to plan some tricks! You can't go to the world cup and not trick someone." Sirius said rolling his eyes.

"Why, I remember once when me and Prongs went. Ah those lovely girls didn't know what hit them…"Harry laughed as Sirius continued to give him advice in how to escape the guards, if caught.

The actual day of the world cup was drawing closer and Harry was packing the last of his stuff for the sleep over at Ron's house. "And you'll floo me when you get back! And if anything happens, you come straight home!" Harry laughed, Sirius was almost worse than Mrs Weasley. "Yes mum!" he said before vanishing in green smoke.

He came stumbling out of the fireplace at the Burrows. "Harry dear, how are you?" Harry submitted himself to a hard hug from Mrs Weasley. "My, my! I actually think you've grown, I guess he's taking care of you after all." She sniffed, before Ron came running down the stairs. "Hermione's already here, mate!" He said excitedly, before blushing hard. Harry grinned at him making Ron slap him on the arm.

"Don't say a thing! I really…"But what ever Ron had been about to say was cut short as Ginny and Hermione came laughing down the stairs. "Harry!" Hermione threw herself at him, making Ron grumble. "You didn't hug me like that." Hermione ignored him and gave Harry a wicked grin. "That's because Harry's harder…eh I mean he's…"Fred and George who'd sneaked down after the girls burst into laughter, wagging their eyebrows.

"Ah, so that's why you sometimes come in to the locker room? You like making Harry…" Harry couldn't hold it in, the look on Hermione's face was priceless as she thumped Fred on the head for his comment. Ron however looked furious.

"You've seen him naked!" He exclaimed aghast, making Fred drop down on the floor with tears streaming down his cheeks. George was hyperventilating leaning on the wall.

"Oh, she's only teasing, Ron!" Mrs Weasley said patting him on the shoulder, she was however having a hard time not giving the boy's a slap on the head. "Youngsters these days, they grow up so fast…" She muttered walking over to her knitting.

"I didn't mean it that way! I meant that he was…I mean I can do it with you all the time. Oh I was just talking about hugs!" She huffed, glaring at Fred, George and Harry who were laughing even louder now.

"Oh stop it you three!" Mrs Weasley finally said sending them outside to entertain themselves.

Ron and Hermione avoided each other's eyes for the whole time leading up to lunch. Sirius popped in at lunchtime handing Harry an important looking letter.

"This just came, looks quite important." He then sat down on an empty chair and started loading food onto a plate. Harry opened the letter and smiled crookedly. "It's from Malfoy." He said, effectively silencing the entire table. "Lucius Malfoy?" Bill asked walking in through the door. Ginny immediately jumped out of her seat to give him a hug. Charley who'd entered after him sat down on her chair making her sit on his lap to finish up her food.

"Nah, Draco." Harry answered, pulling out a thick package from the thin envelope. Ron looked at the letter in distaste.

"Wow! How did he know? He must have spied on me or something." It was Curses and Counter-Curses (Bewitch Your Friends and Befuddle Your Enemies with the Latest Revenges: Hair Loss, Jelly-Legs, Tongue-Tying, and Much, Much More), the book he'd wanted to get in his first time at Diagon Alley.

"We have that one." Fred said in a bored tone, reading the note attached.

"Says here that he's read the book and that you're forbidden to use any of the curses on him. He didn't mention us though, George!" Fred said and the two of them smirked.

Sirius looked quite happy with the book to.

"Can't be too bad if he's read the book." He commented before sneaking a chicken thigh of Ron's fully loaded plate.

They all played a game of Quidditch after lunch, well Hermione and Percy were trying to ignore the loud commotion made. Mrs Weasley sent them to bed after a late dinner, promising to wake them up very early if she heard any talking going on.

"Do you fancy Hermione?" Ron asked after they'd turned the lights of.

"Nope. She's like a sister to me so if you hurt her I'll have to show you why Voldemort's scared of me." Harry said calmly, before rolling over and falling asleep. Ron however didn't look too relieved at the answer.

The next morning Ron looked a little pail as they made it down to the kitchen. "Er, mate…You know that thing you said yesterday before we fell a sleep. You didn't really mean it, did you?" Ron asked at breakfast looking far more awake than usual.

"Of course I did!" Harry exclaimed making Ron pale. "What did you talk about yesterday?" Ginny asked, looking tired but interested. "Oh, Ron was just…" Harry bit his lip to keep from laughing at Ron's panicked face. "HARRY!" he screamed, looking at Hermione in terror. "Oh, honestly Ron! I was just joking earlier." She snapped before leaving the table with a huff. Harry coughed to hide the laughter bubbling out of him.

"Oh you're not that much better Harry! You really shouldn't be encouraging him." Hermione had obviously realised that Harry was laughing. She had her hands on her hips and a stony glare fixed on her face.

"Oh, but we didn't talk about that!" Harry exclaimed happily, looking innocent. Ginny was by now looking at Harry with a smile. She had figured that something was going on, Harry was sure of it.

"Maybe Ron should explain why he's up all night talking about you Hermione!" She said sending Ron a devilish look. Ron's ears were burning hot and Hermione's face seemed to lit up in embarrassment.

"What are you still doing in here? Get up, get dressed! Your father is soon leaving!" Mrs Weasley suddenly shouted making them all run upstairs to get dressed.

The twins looked grumpy as they finally left the house, Mrs Weasley had made them empty their pockets after spotting a fake wand. "Took us months to create." They muttered as they walked towards the portkey.

Harry scrunched his nose at the sight of the portkey.

"It's clean, it just has a charm to keep muggles from touching it." Mr Weasley said, thinking that Harry didn't want to touch the dirty boot. Mr Diggory looked at Harry in awe over the boot. And soon they were jerked of the ground and transported to the camping site.

After being given the map and the directions to their campsite they walked of, leaving poor Mr Roberts looking after them with a dreamy look, after being obliviated.

"Er, Mr Weasley…eh, could you take care of my wand until we head back to the Burrows?" Everyone in the tent turned and gave him a strange look. "Er, I don't want it to be stolen, you now big crowd. It's perfect for pickpockets." To Harry's relieve Hermione nodded and held her wand out as well. "Good thinking Harry!" She commended. Mr Weasley put them deep into his pocket after giving them another look.

"Anyone else want to give up their wand?" He asked not really expecting his own children to give up their wands. Ron looked unsure, he was eyeing Hermione but shook his head after a while. "One of us should keep a wand, just in case." He said, Harry nodded. It was a good idea just in case. After having Hermione show Mr Weasley how to light a fire they were allowed to wander around the site. When they got back, Percy was seated next to a very exited Ludo Bagman.

"Ah, here are the children! Ludo, this is Ron and Ginny my youngest, their friends Hermione Granger and Harry Potter." Bagman gave Harry a slightly longer once over than the others but he was better than most people were.

"This is Ludo Bagman, it's thanks to him we got such good tickets." Bagman smiled at Mr Weasley before asking everyone for a bet. Fred and George immediately handed him their money, a fake wand, and their bet. Mr Weasley made them promise to not mention it to their mother.

Mr Weasley and Bagman continued talking about different things until Mr Crouch appeared. Percys' nose almost touched the ground as he bowed low.

"Mr Crouch! Would you like a cup of tea?" Crouch looked pleased and accepted. Percy looked as if he'd been granted a long wished for gift and sat staring at Crouch in adoration. Harry moved closer to Percy once Crouch and Bagman had left. "Hi, you know how I sometimes know stuff…" He said trying to think of a way to make Percy realise that Crouch wasn't perfect. Percy turned and looked at him curiously.

"…er, the thing is, I don't think you should make too much fuss about Crouch. No listen!" he put a hand up when Percy looked ready to launch into defence mode.

"I know that you will rise within the ministry, but you could get higher by playing cool around Crouch." Harry looked at Percy who eyed him in a calculating way. Harry left him to ponder on his words when Mr Weasley called out to let them know that it was time to leave.

They climbed all the way up to the top box, overlooking the Quidditch Fudge soon entered the box, followed by whom Harry knew was the Bulgarian Minister. "Ah, Harry my boy!" Fudge greeted, Harry gave him a soft glare in response. "Er, yes. Very sorry for that blunder at the ministry, really I am." He whispered very close to Harry's ear whilst smiling to the people around them. "This is the Bulgarian Minister, Minister this is Harry Potter." Harry shook hands with the Minister who was giving him a confused look, obviously wondering why he was shaking a childs hand.

Harry nearly hit Fudge when the man raised Harry's bangs and showed of the scar on his forehead. The Bulgarian ministers eyes nearly popped out of their sockets at the sight of it and Harry noticed that the Minister looked at his own hand in wonder when he got to his seat.

Percy who was standing next to Harry gave a small cough. "Oh, yes! This is my friend Percy, he's interested in a career in the ministry. Percy this is Minister Fudge." Percy looked almost breathless at the introduction, whilst Fudge gave Harry a small smile. "You do hard business my boy!" He said before giving Percy a card and a pat on the back. Harry smiled back uncertain of what kind of business he'd just done. "Ah, this is life." Ron breathed leaning back in his seat, before coughing, he'd just spotted the Malfoy's entry. "Arthur, fancy seeing you here. Who did you sell too…" Mr Weasley turned red and seemed to have a hard time keeping his cool. "Hello! I don't think we've been introduced." The Weasley's and the Malfoy's all turned at Harry's words. Mrs Malfoy looked unsure of what to say in response. Fudge gave him a proud smile.

"My name is Harry Potter, I'm in the same year as your son." Harry said, holding out his hand. The rest of the party had calmed down somewhat when she finally accepted Harry's hand, Mr Malfoy seemed to have lost his voice and stared at Harry stupidly.

"Ah, well I won't keep you from your seat! It was lovely meeting you Mrs Malfoy." Harry sat down on his own seat after giving Draco a nod. Mr Malfoy looked insulted and threw Harry a dirty look over his shoulder.

Ron was having a hard time to keep himself from laughing and Hermione looked at Harry in appreciation.

"That was really good of you Harry, it looked as if there was going to be a fight." Hermione murmured next to him. Harry just shrugged and pulled Ron back from the edge of the box, where he'd been about to jump from. the Bulgarian Veelas were dancing on the pitch driving the crowd wild.

"Let me go! I have to…" Harry shook his head at Ron and told Hermione to sit on his lap. Ron instantly turned beet red and shoved her of giving Harry a hard glare.

"Stopped you from jumping didn't?" Harry responded making Mr Weasley laugh. Ron looked delighted at the sight of the Leprechaun gold, until Harry told him that it would disappear after a while. "Cheats…" Ron muttered throwing it away.

They watched as the Bulgarian team, the referee and the Irish team got into the stadium and the game was finally on. It was just a great as Harry remembered it too be. The players on both teams flew superbly and Harry watched in envy as their polished brooms flew by at high speed. He laughed when Hermione grabbed a hold of Ron's neck in a strangling grip, when the Irish seeker, Lynch, crashed to the ground.

When Bagman finally announced Ireland as the winners Harry felt someone pushing past him. He looked around but couldn't spot anyone, he shrugged and tried not to laugh at Fudge's face when the other Minister revealed that he could in fact speak English.

"Well boys, what did you think?" Mr Weasley asked when they got back to their camp. "It was great dad!" Ron exclaimed dreamily. Ginny made a spluttering noise as she'd fallen asleep by the table and managed to spill her drinking chocolate all over herself.

"Time for bed! You don't have a say!" Mr Weasley said to the twins who'd instantly opened their mouths to complain. They all left for bed after a few more laughs. Harry was just about to slip into dreamland when he remembered something. He exited the bedroom he shared with Ron quickly, not bothering to be quiet. "Er, Mr Weasley. I have this bad feeling…" Ron who'd followed Harry out of the room gave him a nervous look. Mr Weasley gave him an encouraging nod. "Er…I think we…" He didn't get any further as there was a loud bang and screaming heard from outside. Mr Weasley stuck his head out of the tent opening.

"Boys, go wake the rest of the children!" He ordered after a short look. They did as he'd said and rounded the others up. Charlie , Bill and Percy ran of to help the Aurors that were gathering and Mr Weasley told them to get into the woods and hide.

Just like the time before Ron, Harry and Hermione got away from the twins and Ginny.

"Well, well, well…look what the cat dragged in." Harry looked up at Draco Malfoy who stood leaning on a tree smirking at Ron who'd stumbled on a tree root.

"Shut it Malfoy!" Ron said earning himself a sneer.

"You need to get that bushy head of yours further into the woods!" Harry nodded to Malfoy and pulled the furious Ron along as they walked further into the woods. Malfoy walked behind Hermione looking nervously around himself.

"What? Not so brave anymore?" Ron taunted as Malfoy jumped at the sight of some Beuxbaton girls.

"Ron, stop it! If his dad gets words that he helped us get Hermione away from the Deatheaters…" Harry didn't finish the sentence as a small being approached through the bushes and trees.

"Shit." Harry whispered looking wildly around. The other three looked terrified at his exclamation, expecting something very bad to happen.

"Come on, let's move!" Ron and Malfoy grabbed an arm each and dragged Harry with them. They let go though when they got to a clearing. Three beautiful Veelas were surrounded by admirers trying to bet each other in telling them who was the best. Harry motioned for Hermione to take Ron whilst he grabbed a hold of Malfoy's arm and dragged him away. Malfoy shrugged Harry's hand of as soon as they'd gotten a bit away from the Veelas, blushing slightly, at having been affected.

"Hey! What are you children doing out here on your own?" Bagman suddenly appeared making Malfoy shrunk away into the shadows to hide.

"There's some kind of a riot." Ron said making Bagman frown. "Some people have gotten a hold of the muggle family…" Bagman swore and apparited away, leaving them alone in the dark, quiet forest. Harry shook his head at Ron when Malfoy came back to them. He really didn't feel up to one of their fights.

"I'm having some serious déjà vu, guys. Can we sit down on the ground and not get up at any sound?" The other three nodded. "You should probably leave." He said pointing at Malfoy. The blond looked insulted and hurt but left non the less. "Harry! You can't just tell him to go away, something might happen to him." Harry gave her a glare. "You don't think I know that? His dad would not like to hear how his son was found with you and me. I guess he could cope with Ron…" Hermione screamed as a giant green snake appeared on the sky. They all looked backwards from where they'd heard someone shout out an incantation.

"Sit down!" Harry hissed as Ron had shoot up in fright. Hermione pulled him down and they only had to wait a few seconds before several popping noises were heard and a series of STUPEFY's were called out. Flashing lights flew over their heads and Harry could feel his hair rise as if a strong wind was blowing. Ron who looked pale in the flashing lights held Hermione in a tight embrace. he gave Harry a gratefull look.

"Stop!" Harry sighed in relive at Mr Weasley's voice."STOP! That's my son!" Ron closed his eyes in relive. "Are you children alright?" Mr Weasley asked shocked. He was however pushed away by Mr Crouch.

"Which one of you did it?" He asked looking furious. "Not one of us! I did see a houseelf before though! It was over there…" Harry turned and pointed behind them. "…That's were we heard the voice from as well. Maybe the houseelf saw something?" Crouch looked pale now and marched into the forest with quick angry steps. Mr Diggory who'd walked towards the trees Harry had been pointing to first, gave a shout.

"I've found something…" Crouch appeared besides him in a flash. Mr Diggory dragged the scared houseelf out from between the trees whilst Crouch continued to search through the bushes.

"I found this with the elf!" Harry gasped. "That's mine! That's my wand!" He wanted to scream, how had Crouch Jr gotten a hold of his wand? Mr Weasley immediately searched through his pockets. He pulled Hermione's wand out but looked confused at Harry.

"Harry…I'm sorry…I didn't…" Harry waved him of. "Can I have it back?" he asked looking at Cedric's father. "In a minute, we just need to make sure…" He cast the prior incantato and Harry sneered, as a replica of the Dark Mark appeared from his wand, only much paler.

Mr Weasley finally was able to get the three of them out of the wood and back to the tent were the others were waiting worriedly. "Dad! What…oh, good you found them!" Charlie said as they entered the tent.

After many gasps and shared story's they finally made it back into their bunk beds. Harry didn't even try too fall asleep, his mind was trying to come up with a good plan for the year ahead. He just couldn't decide on how to continue.


	5. Paddy knows best

Chapter 5

Sorry! Had my sister over for a month and a half, so many things to do outside...

PADDY KNOWS BEST 

Harry was awoken the next day by Hermione, she had obviously tried to wake up Ron first as she kept sending him glares, but the red haired boy could not be bothered and continued on with his beauty sleep snoring loudly.

"Mr Weasley wants us to get up now, he said something about there being a long cue to the portkeys." Harry nodded tiredly, rubbing his eyes. Hermione eyed him before saying; "You should explain to him why you sent him away. Draco I mean …" Hermione gave a sudden scream and sent Ron a disgusted look. Ron who'd appeared to be fast asleep had woken up enough to grab a hold of her foot.

"What did you just call him?" He rasped, giving her a narrowed eyed glare. "Oh it's only a name, Ron! And he's our friend!" she stood up crossing her arms.

The boys eyed each other verily. Ron's disgusted face said everything about his feelings for the blond boy. And Harry looked quite surprised at Hermione's outburst. "I wouldn't take it that far Hermione." He mumbled, making Ron smirk in triumph towards Hermione. "Oh, well…I think…Well, your father wants you to get ready!" she snapped at Ron, before exiting the room in a huff.

"Draco…" Ron said in a high pitch tone, trying to imitate a swooning girl. "Next she'll tell us their getting married and we'll be forced to call him Drakie-poo!" Harry laughed at the expression on Ron's face. Ron had obviously said it as a joke but he now seemed to think of it as-a-could-be reality. Harry shook his head at him before pulling on a t-shirt. "Don't even go there mate." Ron blushed and nodded. They made it to the kitchen were everyone was busy collecting their things.

"Finally boys! No Ron! There will be time for breakfast at home." Ron stared horrified at his father, unable to believe he'd heard what he'd heard.

"No breakfast? But I can't…I…" He stammered, scowling when nobody paid attention to his rumbling stomach.

"I love you!" Ron exclaimed when Hermione handed him a bag of rice cakes. He then blushed an amazing shade of red when Fred and George started grinning, even Bill couldn't help but smirk. Hermione pretended not to have heard him and slowly made it over to Ginny who promptly burst into giggles as soon as Hermione grabbed her arm. Ron scowled after them as he dug into the bag.

"I didn't mean to say that aloud!" he snapped after Fred and George who snorted before exiting the tent. Mr Weasley ushered them all out of the tent smiling. They all made it over to the cue where they would get a portkey home. Grumbling about the fact that they had to walk all the way home, Ron got everyone glaring at him for talking about what breakfast Mrs Weasley would have prepared for them.

As they got closer to the burrows Harry remembered how worried Mrs Weasley had been and warned the twins about them getting a good greeting. But as they finally caught sight of the well loved house, it wasn't the twins that gulped.

Coming towards them at a high speed, looking beyond worried, was Sirius. "Where have you been? No note was sent! I've been up all night worrying, imagining all sorts of things!" Sirius grabbed a hold of Harry's shoulders and pulled him into a hard hug. "The rumours…" He mumbled into Harry's hair.

"What took you so long?" He snapped at Mr Weasley, clearly irritated. Mrs Weasley who had sneaked up from behind Sirius was giving Mr Weasley a tight hug, thus saving him from answering right away. When she quietly made it over to Bill, whose shirt still was bloody, Sirius had had enough.

"Thank you Molly for letting me wait here with you. I think I'll take Harry home for breakfast, if you don't mind?" Mrs Weasley shook her head and after giving Harry a once over and a tight hug, Sirius apparated them away.

As soon as they were inside the door Sirius started his rant. Harry who didn't have the energy to fight back at the moment decided that he might as well stay quiet as Sirius seemed to have a lot of bottled up emotions. The rant continued until Remus came in through the door.

"My, my, my. If it isn't daddy Paddy! Never thought I'd see the day you went on about responsibility and being careful." Harry sighed in relief, making Remus laugh. "Poor boy's terrified!" He snorted, making Sirius blush. "You can't blame me after all the things I've heard about him…fighting trolls, giant snakes and what not." Sirius said in a self defending voice.

"From what I've heard, you don't even know the half of it. Not that you and James didn't get into trouble…" Remus laughed, eying Harry with a wicked glint to his eyes.

"Please, when would he have had time to do anything else? And I'll have you know that we never got to fight any dangerous creatures…well if you don't count Snape every once in a while." Sirius said eyeing Harry who tried to disappear into the soft cushions.

"Harry? Please tell me that you haven't gotten into any other life threatening situations at Hogwarts?" He begged. "Er, well I did fight a three headed dog and Voldemort in my first year, and then I flew a car into the Whomping willow…" Sirius was by now eyeing Harry with his mouth open and Remus was on the sofa laughing at Sirius face.

"…Oh and I once had a nice chat with Aragog, Hagrids pet Acromantula, well…I guess that he did try to eat me and Ron up in the end…but he didn't!" Harry stressed, Sirius had gone quite pale by now. "Breakfast! You must be so hungry by now…" Sirius walked towards the kitchen muttering about crazy pets.

"Poor Sirius, he's going serious." Remus chuckled looking in the direction of the kitchen. "HARRY JAMES POTTER!" Both Harry and Remus jumped as a red faced Sirius came storming in through the door.

"Hermione just flooed in, she said you forgot to take your wand back with you," Harry reached out to get his wand, which was held in an iron grip by a very serious, Sirius. "You do not leave a room without your wand!" He snapped looking grim. "Well I didn't have any pockets when Mr Diggory gave it back, so I just handed it to Mr Weasley again. How was I supposed to know…" Sirius looked green.

"What was Diggory doing with your wand?" he demanded to know. Remus looked quite interested as well. Harry thought about it for a short while, it was probably best to tell them about the dark mark and Harry's involvement now rather than them hearing it from somebody else.

"Er, well you see…I was scared that I might loose the wand in the crowd, so I gave it to Mr Weasley. Hermione gave him hers as well!" Harry made sure to stress when Sirius opened his mouth.

"Well everything was fine, until those Deatheaters started to play with the muggle family. We ran into the woods and completely forgot about our wands. Well Ron had his just in case. Any way, we ran into Malfoy, Draco that is, and got to this clearing. I told Malfoy to leave in case someone found us, I figured that Malfoy's dad wouldn't be impressed if his son was found with me and Hermione." Harry took a deep breath to collect his thoughts. He had a feeling that Sirius would blow the whole thing out of proportions.

"Well me, Ron and Hermione heard this voice in the woods behind us say an incantation, and then suddenly this green giant snake shoots up into the sky above us." Sirius was by now sitting on the edge of his seat leaning forward with a manic look on his face.

"Er and then Mr Weasley and loads of other people apparited in and shoot Stupefly's around until Mr Weasley recognised us and told them to stop. And when we told Mr Diggory about the voice in the woods and he went in there and came back with Mr Crouch houseelf." Sirius looked stumped at that. "His elf? What in Merlin's' name was his elf doing there?" Remus shushed him and waved Harry on, wanting to know what happened next. "Right, well Mr Crouch had asked his elf to save him a seat up in the box. Anyway, they found my wand next to her." Harry sighed when Sirius gasped.

"They think the wand must have been stolen out of Mr Weasley's pocket whilst we were watching the game and that Winky just ended up next to the wand." Harry felt a little confused himself on how his wand ended up with Winky again.

"Dragon dung! Crouch is a bastard and he's up to something!" Sirius exclaimed stonily, stomping his foot down hard on the floor. He continued ranting on, with Remus trying to calm him down. Harry chose to slip away from the room whilst they were busy. He walked into the kitchen were Kreatcher stood next to a steaming plate of porridge. "Master need rest, Kreatcher take care of master." He announced pushing Harry into a chair. "Kreatcher wants to give Mas…" Sirius walked in followed by Remus and sent the elf a glare. Kreatcher glared back just as poisonous and walked away after giving Harry a bow.

"Still have him here eh? I thought you would have him out the second you moved in." Remus said taking a seat next to Harry. "I was going too, but then the two of them got all chubby chubby together." Sirius answered motioning towards Harry. "What? He likes you?" Remus exclaimed surprised. "Yes waits on his day and night, calls him master and all. Probably to piss me of." Sirius stated, pulling out a chair.

"He's alright." Harry muttered, stirring his porridge.

"He used to hate everybody except Sirius mom! How in the world could he like you? I mean you are so different from Sirius mom!" Remus exclaimed. "Thanks, I guess." Harry muttered. "No I'm serious Harry, that elf hated everyone else, he'd walk behind people muttering curses and insults until they left." Remus said, eyeing him interested. Harry shrugged, he'd gotten used to the elf in a way. It didn't disturb him anymore when Kreatcher appeared.

After finally eating all of the porridge up, Harry excused himself and went up to his room, he was really tired after all the excitement during the night.

Harry went downstairs at dinner time smelling something nice. The table was set and it seemed as if Sirius had outdone himself.

"What's the occasion?" Harry asked after seeing the table set for four. "Oh, Remus is staying and my cousin Tonks is coming over for tea. She's an Auror. The ministry is in an uproar at the moment, so she didn't have any lunch and says that she's starving." Sirius said eyeing Harry's hair which was standing up at the back of his head, after his nap.

A loud crash was heard from the living room and Sirius nodded to himself. Harry heard Remus laughing and a woman's voice scolding him. A matchmaking plan was being set up in Harry's mind. He eyed Sirius who stirred the food in a big cauldron and wondered if he should ask for some help in getting their friends together.

"Wotcher Sirius!" Tonks walked in through the door wearing a very short dress and huge blond curls. Harry couldn't help but stare and when she stumbled on her high heels and feel straight into Harry's arms he blushed an amazing shade of red. Oh the terror, this was so not fair. Sirius was bended over the table laughing so hard Harry thought he might fall down on the floor. Remus wasn't much better, he'd appeared behind Tonks and seen the whole thing and was leaning against the doorpost barely containing himself.

"Thanks chap!" Tonks said wiggling her eyebrows, which had turned from well shaped into bushy. Harry nodded and quickly sat down on an empty seat, glaring at Sirius who still was chuckling.

"What are we having? Worms or snails?" Harry asked, Tonks who had been about to take a seat missed the chair and fell down on the floor. "What? I eh…" Remus laughed at Tonks horrified face. "He's teasing." Tonks smiled uncertainly. "We're actually having fried snakes and penguin soup." Sirius said in an insulted air making them all eye him uncertainly. "Just joking!" He exclaimed. Remus walked over and chanced a peek into the cauldron.

"Why are you using the biggest cauldron for the Bolognese?" He asked.

"Do you know how hard it is to get tomato sauce of white shirts?" Sirius parried looking down on the white muggle shirt he was wearing.

"Why are you wearing a white shirt cooking?" Tonks asked furrowing her brow. "Because I look good in it!" Sirius exclaimed with a cheeky smile, winking an eye at her. "Not interested cousin." Harry smiled at her response.

"No? What do you look for in a man?" He asked her much to the others shock. "Well, I, Er…" Tonks was eyeing him worriedly. "I'm not the one asking, I have a friend who really likes you and you know…" they all looked at him surprised now. "Who?" Remus asked. "Wouldn't you like to know!" Harry answered smugly, making Remus blush.

"Harry's our little seer." Sirius said patting Harry on the head in responce to Tonks confused face. "I am not a seer!" Harry hollered, blushing. He then realised that he was supposed to be one. "I'm just aware." He whispered defeated. Sirius nodded and served him a steaming plate of spaghetti and Bolognese.

All in all they had a good evening laughing and Tonks promised to come by again soon. Harry went to bed in a good mood having forgotten all about yesterday's action, for now.


	6. Not happy

**Another year begun**

_Hi sorry about the long gap between chaps, I'm just really busy with lots of stuff and have a major block, i'm trying to unblock it. Have patience, please._

Harry was annoyed, why couldn't Sirius just stop with the nagging? The man was just so frustratingly annoying.

Alright, so Harry might have been up all night trying to find one of his potions and then all of the early morning trying to find the homemade directions he'd made, so that he could brew another batch. And yes Sirius might have mentioned that he would wake Harry up early as it was time for Hogwarts again.

But it didn't mean that Harry had to like it.

"HARRY! GET DOWN HERE NOW OR YOU'LL MISS THE TRAIN!" Harry stomped his way downstairs loudly, grumbling about rabid dogs. Kreatcher who'd appeared before Harry was trying to say his goodbyes and hand Harry a parcel was pushed away by a scowling Sirius.

"Come on we don't have all day." Kreatcher and Harry both glared at Sirius who bounced outside full of energy.

"Will you stop it, already!" Harry snapped, after being pushed forward by Sirius, he rubbed his eyes tiredly.

"Nope. Should have thought about it yesterday. I did warn you." Harry growled, kicking the door.

"Sorry but that was utterly pathetic, not even close to Remus." Sirius said giving Harry a blinding smile.

Harry was ready to knock him out when the Knightbus finally arrived.

"Morning, two for Kings cross." Sirius all but chirped. Harry pushed past him rudely and got seated next to the window and pulled the curtains close, his eyes were itchy from tiredness and he gave a huge yawn, he was going to try and get a nap until they had to get of.

"Hi Harry! How are…" Hermione eyed Harry's grumpy demur as he and Sirius made it over and she turned to talk to Ginny instead. Hermione and the Weasley's had all been waiting at the platform in a large group, even Charlie was there chatting with Mr Weasley.

"You alright mate?" Ron dared to ask, looking between the glaring Harry and a brightly smiling Sirius.

"I'm Fine." Harry bit out, rubbing his sore eyes, making him look like a red eyed possum.

"He's fine. Just didn't go to bed on time, up all night doing Merlin knows what." Sirius said smiling reassuringly to Ron. Mrs Weasley shook her head next to Ron but decided not to say anything.

"Harry! The night before school starts. What were you thinking?" Hermione exclaimed horrified, making Ginny giggle next to her.

"I was in bed on time, Dumbledore might have something important to say tonight but you'll be too tired to hear it." She continued with her hands on her hips looking annoyed.

"Please, I know all about the triwizard tournament." Harry said yawning tiredly.

"WHAT?" George and Fred rushed over from where they'd been whining on Charlie and Mr Weasley, whilst Ron and Hermione stared at him.

"The what? There's going to be a tournament? Why didn't we know?" Fred and George said together.

"Harry where did you hear about the tournament? It's supposed to be a secret." Mr Weasley asked.

"What it's true?" The twins exclaimed together again, smiling wickedly to each other.

"Er…there were some people in the woods the night of the Quidditch game…Yes, that's it! I…er heard them chatting about it being in Hogwarts this year. They were French I think…" Harry muttered quickly, mentally berating himself.

"Well I'm of! See you later Paddy!" Harry gave a surprised Sirius a hug and dragged his trunk over to the train, giving a short wave before disappearing inside it.

"Write!" He heard Sirius shout before his voice got drowned out by the others bursting out questions for the adults to answer about the tournament.

"Well if it isn't scar face. Where are you're little friends hiding?" Harry rolled his eyes at Malfoy's mediocre insult, the boy stood flanked by his usual goons.

"Outside." Harry snapped before yawning loudly. He closed the door to his compartment right in Malfoy's surprised face and then proceeded in lying down on the seat and smiling contently.

Just what he needed, a snooze until they reached Hogwarts.

"Harry, why did you leave like that? You could have waited for us." Hermione had opened the door and was now pushing him up into a sitting position. Ron sneaked in after her smirking at Harry's disgruntled face.

"I'm tired and I want to go to sleep!" He snapped, making her raise her eyebrows.

"Well, you should have thought of that yesterday!" She snapped back at him giving him a glare.

"I was looking for a potion I made and I can't find it anywhere." Harry whined. Ron scrunched his nose in disgust.

"You've been doing more potions over the summer? Why would you spend your holiday doing potions you're not forced to do?" he asked perplexed.

"I think it's great that Harry is focusing on his studying more, you should try harder as well." Hermione said pulling out a book from her pocket and Ron sent her a mild glare. The compartment door opened to reveal Neville and soon he and Ron where having an in-depth discussion about Quidditch and the players they liked the best.

Harry sighed, how was he supposed to rest when the two of them kept chattering loudly. And to top it of they had many of the other Gryffindors popping by to say hello. And nobody seemed to pay any attention to the fact that Harry was tired.

Finally having reached a limit Harry stood up and quietly made his way out of the full compartment to try and find a quieter place where he could rest.

Most of the compartments where full but Harry noticed Malfoy and his Slytherin friends where busy reading quietly in their boot and made it over.

"Potter! What do you…" Harry eyed Malfoy tiredly after having successfully quietened him with his hands. The boy looked peeved.

"I need to sleep. It's quiet in here and you will keep it that way." Malfoy slowly nodded and Harry took away the hand he'd placed on top of the other boys' mouth. The compartment was so quiet you'd probably been able to hear a butterfly's wings beat. Not one of the Slytherins dared to speak, they were all looking between Malfoy and Harry in shock. Harry snuggled up next to Zabini, who stared at him in shock.

Harry sighed a last time and slipped away into dreamland.

"…hex! Let us in, you filthy snakes!" Harry groaned. Who was making all that racket when he was trying to sleep? The Slytherins eyed him verily and he gave them a yawn before standing up.

"What? There are people trying to rest in here you know!" Harry snapped after opening the compartment door. Ron who stood with his fist high in the air ready to knock on the compartment door and Hermione who had her wand out ready to cast a spell both froze at the sight of him.

"We're almost at Hogwarts. It's time to change into our robes." Hermione said timidly putting her wand away.

"Oh, ok." Harry said surprised, giving the Slytherins behind him a small thankful smile before exiting with the quiet Ron and Hermione.

"Ah, that was nice." Harry breathed stretching his body as they made it over to the other compartment, he was actually feeling much better. Ron opened his mouth as if to speak but then changed his mind and shook his head in bewilderment.

"So Harry mate, heard you were having a wild orgy with the Slytherins." George said eyeing Harry as he pulled his jumper on.

"Why didn't you call for us, mate?" Fred asked after popping his head in.

"Yes, you know we want you." George purred in a breathless voice, licking his lips. Harry blushed and sent them a glare.

"If I hear that rumour around school you won't have anything to participate with." He said after controlling his blush. The twins chaired a smile and left the trio alone in a relative peace.

"You didn't really have a wild orgy with them, did you?" Ron asked with his ears bright red after a while, trying to put his robe on without looking too embarrassed after having asked. Harry groaned loudly, he was definitely going to hear about that rumour once at school.

"Harry!" Hermione hissed blushing bright red. He glared at her whilst Ron eyed them suspiciously.

"Oh, for the love of…come on let's just go." Harry moaned, pulling on his robe and exiting the compartment.

"…father says, anyway. Imagine being caught under the Dark mark. Probably wanted some more attention for himself and the tag-a-longs." Ron looked ready to pounce on Draco Malfoy. The blond boy was right in front of them talking to some of the older Slytherins. He turned his head slightly and meet Harry's eyes for a moment.

"Don't Ron." Hermione whispered hurriedly, correctly reading Ron's body language.

"He's letting us know that he knows what happened." She said. Ron eyed her confused, making her roll her eyes at him.

"He's not angry that Harry told him to leave." She explained, in a patient tone.

"Why would the ugly git be angry with Harry? We never asked him to join us." Ron hissed eyeing Malfoy with a disgusted look.

"Oh, why do I even bother with you? You just won't see it from another perspective. And he's not that bad." Hermione said before making it over to Ginny in a huff.

"What did I say?" Ron asked looking surprised. Harry shrugged making Ron smile relived.

If Harry didn't understand Hermione then he wasn't alone in case she came back.

"He's not good looking anyway." Ron suddenly muttered out of the blue.

"Who?" Harry asked, looking confused when Ron blushed and refused to answer.

Harry shrugged and turned to eye the staff table wearily, no sign of Moody or any other teacher yet.

"Who'd you think will be the new Defence teacher?" Ron asked, as if following Harry's trail of thoughts.

"Snape." Harry said seriously, making Ron gasp in horror. Harry eyed Ron interestedly as the other boy didn't seem to be breathing and his face slowly started to turn a violet shade. When Harry had counted as far forty five seconds he gave the red head a shove.

"Just kidding mate. I have no idea who it is." Ron turned towards Harry looking furious.

"Don't joke about that! It's horrible, just imagining…" Ron trembled in horror looking up at Snape. Unfortunately Snape caught his eye and sent him one of his trademark potent glares in return making Ron gulp in fright. Harry couldn't help but giggle at Ron's pale face. He hoped that next year sported another teacher than Umbridge or Snape, for Ron's sake.

Thinking about it brought a frown on his face. He would have to make a new potion for Snape, if he could find the potions directions he'd made on how to make his potion. It was annoying, he'd really wanted to try the potion he'd lost, on the man.

If Harry was right then the potion was supposed to unbind all kind of magical bonds a person had and replace it with a small tattoo connected with the wizard or witch. Like a patronus or animagus, Harry had no idea what Snape's tattoo would be of, but he didn't think Snape would mind as long as the Dark mark on his arm disappeared.

"Hiya, Harry!" Harry turned surprised at the voice interrupting his thoughts. It was just Colin Creevey, the boy looked ecstatic when Harry waved back lazily. Harry shrugged at Ron's confused looks.

"Don't ask." He said instead looking back up at the staff table ready to listen to the Sorting Hat, Ron muttered about fan clubs making Harry scowl.

After all the first year students had been sorted and the food had been eaten Dumbledore rose to make his speech. Just as Harry remembered the hall was filled with groans after hearing that Quidditch was cancelled for the year.

The groans were interrupted by a loud rumble of thunder and the doors to the great hall opened and the man Harry wanted the least to see was in full view for all to see.

"Great, just great." Harry muttered making Ron turn in his seat to eye him in worry.

"What?" he asked.

"Oh nothing, just another mad teacher who's going to have a go at killing me." Harry answered bored. Ron eyed him in horror.

"Have you told Dumbledore?" He asked, Harry shook his head.

"Nah, the man's never got time for me." Harry answered making Ron furrow his brows.

"Have you sent him an owl?" he asked making Harry confused.

"Why would I send him an owl? Oh, right. You mean a letter…" Harry rolled his eyes at his own stupidity, why hadn't he sent an owl to the headmaster. He'd do it tonight before going to bed.

"May I introduce our new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Moody." Dumbledore said, making Ron laugh besides Harry.

"Funny mate. Almost had me there." Harry eyed him confused but re-focused his attention to Moody who was busy taking a swig from his hip-flask. Great Harry thought with dread, it was the fake one.

Harry barely heard the rest of Dumbledore's speech about the tournament, the excitement or Fred and George's loud complaints about the age limit. He was too busy eyeing the fake Moody. He would have to tell Dumbledore tonight before bed.

When the students started to make their way towards the exit all chattering in excitement about the tournament, Harry started walking towards the staff table. Both Ron and Hermione sent him confused looks that he didn't catch, but decided to let him go on his own.

"Mr Potter?" Harry nodded at McGonagall but continued on until he was in front of the headmaster.

"Could I speak with you sir?" The headmaster eyed Harry puzzled but nodded none the less. The fake Moody rose together with the headmaster and they moved along the staff table.

"Ah yes, Harry meet Alastor Moody." Harry nodded at the other man and then ignored his presence, trying to make him go away.

"Do you mind if Professor Moody accompanies us, we have some last minute things to talk about?" Dumbledore asked when they'd made it to the teachers exit. Harry wanted to whack Dumbledore over the head.

"I'd like to talk in private please." Harry said not meeting the Headmasters eye.

"Harry I trust Alastor with my life, you have nothing to worry about from him." Harry felt like laughing, yeah right.

"I'll just talk to you tomorrow instead then." He said walking back towards the staff table without a glance back.

"What are you bothering the headmaster about now?" Harry turned and faced Snape who stood glaring at him from besides the staff table.

"Oh just wanted to tell him that I don't like Moody. But he didn't have time for a privet talk as he trusts Moody with his life and insists that the stupid man can come along to hear me say it." Harry muttered, glaring in the direction where Dumbledore and Moody had left. Snape blinked and then grabbed Harry's shoulder hard, pulling him along out from the Great hall.

"What do you know?" Snape demanded to know. Harry gulped, should he just tell the man the truth.

"Moody's a fake, he's actually Barty Crouch Jr." Snape eyed Harry as if he'd proclaimed his undying love for the Dark Lord.

"It's true! He's got Polyjuice potion in his hip flask." Harry said angrily, glaring at the man.

"Don't be stupid boy! Moody is known for always having a hip flask so that he won't be poisoned by all of his enemies." Snape sneered making Harry raise his chin defiantly.

"Exactly, so no one's going to be surspicious." Harry stated. Snape shook his head and gave Harry a shove in the direction of Gryffindor tower.

"Get those silly thoughts out of your head you stupid boy and don't waste the Headmasters time with that rubbish. I might not like the man very much my self, but Moody wouldn't be taken by anyone quietly. And besides Barty Jr is long time dead." Snape snapped turning and walking away, leaving Harry to silently fume behind him. Harry huffed insulted, he'd told the truth and the stupid Deatheater, potions master, all around evil git hadn't believed him. Maybe he should just brew Snape something poisonous instead of trying to save his ungrateful life.

Harry stormed up to the Gryffindor tower and banged on the frame after realising that he didn't have the password making the fat lady huff at him.

"Harry! Where were you? We were getting worried." Hermione chided him as soon as he came grumbling into the common room.

"Trying to talk to Dumbledore and then I got dragged of by that greasy git Snape." Harry ranted pacing in front of Ron, Hermione and Ginny. The three of them chaired a look.

"What? What does that look mean?" Harry demanded to know grumpily after catching them.

"Well it's just, you're not in a very good mood today…and maybe you just need to have a good nights rest. I'm sure that you'll feel better tomorrow morning." Hermione said calmly to a shell shocked Harry.

"I…you…Ahh!" Harry stormed up the stairs kicking the dormitory door open with a great bang scaring the other boys inside, he then threw himself on his bed missing their confused looks. He had the courtesy of putting up some silencing charms before letting his anger out by screaming.

What was wrong with everybody today? It had not been a very good day at all.

Harry didn't know how or when but the next morning he discovered that he'd fallen asleep with clothes, shoes and all. Thinking back to the evening before he scowled before climbing out of his bed. Ron who sat eyeing his bed wearily on the other side sighed at the look on Harry's face.

"Mate just tell me what's wrong and we'll fix it." He said before Harry had a chance to open his mouth.

"Moody's a fake and nobody believes me." Harry whined, eying Ron carefully to see what he thought.

"Is it one of your…you-know-what?" Ron asked making a circular movement next to his head with a finger. Harry's scowl deepened.

"I'm not crazy!" He shouted angrily, making Ron eye him in horror.

"NO! That's not what I meant. I mean one of your visions?" Harry sent him a glare but decided to nod. That was actually a good excuse, why hadn't he used it on Snape the night before he wondered. He missed Ron's relived look when he pulled his jumper over his head to change his clothes.

"Er, are you coming down for breakfast?" Ron asked carefully.

"Yes sure just give me a moment." Harry answered distractedly, pulling on clean socks.

"I'll wait in the common room." Ron said quickly leaving Harry to his own thoughts.

He could always tell Dumbledore that he'd had a vision of the fake Moody. Dumbledore would believe in that, as he was the one who'd claimed that Harry was a seer in the first place. Walking down the stairs in quite a good mood thanks to Ron he gave the girls a bright smile, making them smile back with unsure smiles.

"Thanks Ron I needed to hear that." Harry said to a puzzled Ron. Hermione shook her head behind Harry's back when Ron opened his mouth to comment and he very wisely closed it.


	7. Fantastic Mr Moody

Chapter 7

Fantastic Mr Moody

Just because i'm on the go... short i know...

Getting down to the Great Hall was a quiet affair. Hermione and Ginny kept on eyeing Harry worriedly as if he was about to burst into a tantrum again like the day before. They were talking in hushed voices about what the new year would bring what with the tournament coming up. They tried to guess who's be the Hogwarts champion.

Ron was just trying to decide what breakfast to start eating first, his stomach was growling loudly making him rub it tenderly.

Once they were seated and had their respective breakfasts out in front of them Hermione deemed it safe to approach Harry.

"So are you feeling better today, Harry?" Ron quickly turned, looking terrified for Hermione's sake, he gave her a glare as if to berate her for putting herself in obvious danger.

"Yes I'm fine, it was just an misunderstanding that's all. I'm sure Dumbledore will listen to me today." Hermione eyed him completely baffled but as Ron gave her a very hard kick under the table and went on to shake his head very pointedly she turned to talk to Ginny again, whilst rubbing her sore leg.

"Isn't that Hedwig, Harry?" Harry turned and followed Ron's pointing finger to see Hedwig's familiar white shape coming soaring down from the morning rush of owls.

"What have you got for me today my beauty?" He asked as he removed a letter from her. He gave her a strip of bacon and a final caress before she took of and flew presumably towards the owlery.

"Oh, it's from Sirius." Harry mumbled worriedly. He eyed the letter nervously, he had to confess that it was rather nice not having Sirius come check up on him in the middle of the night to ask if he was having a good or a bad dream. Or have him stand behind a corner and demand to know whether he had eaten anything that Kreatcher had given him again, and if he was feeling ok or wanted to see the matron.

"Well are you going to open it or not?" Hermione finally asked when Harry just sat there with the letter in his hand.

He opened it slowly wondering what Sirius could possibly want after one day at school. After having quickly skimmed through the letter he smiling wickedly. He handed the letter to Ron who sat looking at Harry and the letter with interest.

"He can't get into my room, Kreatcher's looked it up and refuses to let him in." Hermione shook her head.

"He's so rude, if he could only talk to him nicely instead of cursing his existence everything would be fine between them." She said, Ron snorted.

"Please, Kreatcher hates Sirius back with a vengeance. And he's not really polite back you know." Harry nodded absentmindly eyeing the head table, Dumbledore was nowhere to be seen.

"He likes Harry! And Harry's polite to him." Hermione and Ron kept on discussing House elf's in general making Harry tune them out.

Snape was sitting up at the head table glaring at the students in general and their eyes suddenly met making the potion masters glare intensify, not that Harry let it bother him.

"Come on Harry, we have Herbiology first thing." Hermione pulled Ron away from his sixth piece of toast leaving him to mutter about needing it for energy.

"Just wait till we have Hagrid later on, that's when you will need the strength." Harry said, shivering, he was trying to suppress the memory of the Blast- Ended Skrewts. Both Ron and Hermione looked horrified at Harry's obvious dislike of whatever it was they were having in class, but decided not to ask.

"Why can't he like fluffy kittens?" Ron whined on the way out to the green house.

After squeezing pus for a whole lesson they slowly made their way over to Hagrids' hut. Ron eyed the wooden crates on the ground with fear and made it clear that he wasn't going near them at any time soon. He jumped high at the sound of explosions and moved to stand next to Malfoy at the back.

"Nobody's going to die today right?" He asked, making Harry shake his head grimly.

After a lesson where Ron and Malfoy actually agreed on something, that the Skrewts were the worst creature yet in class, they headed back up towards the castle for lunch and Harry's favourite lesson, Divination.

Harry dragged himself up the spiralling stairs and entered his personal hell.

"My dear boy, how did the fates bless you during the holiday? Any predictions you would like to forward for the class to hear about?" Harry shook his head and got seated as far away from Trelawney as he could. Ron just smirked at Harry's grumpy demur and sat down next to him.

"Ah, of course! Without the proper knowledge of the inner eye, the rest of the class would be at a disadvantage. Take five points my dear for being humble about your gift." Harry nodded politely at Trelawney's words and pulled a star chart from the bookcase next to his and Ron's table. Harry then ignored the teacher, remembering vaguely that he and Ron had made up predictions based on the stars. He yawned tiredly and rested his head on the table. Why did she have to have the class room stinking with the thick perfume? It always made his head fussy. Closing his eyes he felt himself drift away, he thought about the up coming tournament and how to stop Moody before it was too late. He could almost see the maze again in front of him inside his mind. Running towards the cup in the clearing, Krum pushing him…

"WHAT!" Harry stood up suddenly making Ron gasp in fright. The class turned and stared at him.

"Yes my boy, you are of course exempt from the exercise. You have far more knowledge and should not waste your talent on small building exercises. Focus on your inner eye and explore your gift." Harry stared at Trelawney confused and just sat back down again.

"What was Krum doing there?" He muttered instead to himself, missing Ron's big eyes at the mentioning of Krum. Trelawney suddenly appeared next to their table stopping Ron from questioning Harry about his hero.

"Harry my dear, I believe I saw you in my gazing earlier. My inner eye told me that you have missed something dear and should not expect to find it again." Harry cursed under his breath, great the potion was gone forever and he'd have to brew it again. He eyed the bug eyed teacher and admitted that she might have a small amount of true seer ability.

"Thank you it's good to know that I can stop looking." Trelawney sniffed and patted his head lovingly.

Harry was very happy when they were let out from the class room as Trelawney had been giving him really scary looks. The strange dream thingy he'd had in the class must have just been a dream or the fumes in the room mixing things up in his head.

"Er mate, about what you said about Kr…" Ron stopped short as Harry suddenly shot forward in a burst of speed after having seen the Headmaster go round a corner alone.

"Professor! Professor Dumbledore!" Harry rounded the corner and found it empty making him swear loudly.

"Harry! You know better than that! What if there were any first years nearby?" Hermione scolded, she'd seen him shoot past her over at the entrance to the Great Hall, where she'd been waiting for him and Ron. Harry grumbled an apology and walked over towards the cue leading up to the Hall. He was soon lost in thoughts again, trying to formulate a plan to get Dumbledore on his own. He was so lost in thoughts he missed Draco Malfoy's appearance behind him and the curses and hexes flying between the blond and Ron.

BANG!

Harry snapped out of his thoughts and when the second bang was heard he had his wand pointed straight at Moody. The students seemed to be in shock.

"OH NO YOU DON'T LADDIE!" Harry looked around wildly and summoned Malfoy the ferret into his hands, from where he'd been hiding behind Goyles legs.

"Leave him alone!" Harry shouted at Moody giving the man a hard glare whilst still pointing his wand at the man. Sure he didn't like Malfoy but really, Moody shouldn't be allowed to curse anyone no matter who they were.

"What is going on out here?" Harry turned relived to face the stern looking Professor McGonagall who'd appeared from inside the Great Hall, no doubt attracted by the loud commotion.

"Moody transfigurated Malfoy into a ferret." McGonagall looked horrified and quickly restored Malfoy to his usual self. She sent Moody an icy glare as Malfoy hid behind Harry eyeing Moody in terror.

"We do not transfigurate our students!" She said in a cold voice.

"The boy was trying to curse Mr Potter here." Moody tried to defend himself eyeing Harry with disappointment.

"No he didn't! He was trying to curse me." Ron said bravely looking between Moody, Harry and McGonagall. Malfoy nodded from behind Harry when McGonagall turned towards him with a questioning look.

"Ten points from both houses for duelling in the corridor. If students miss behave we give them detentions or remove house points. We do not use magic on them!" McGonagall snapped the last at Moody who grumbled and gave a slight nod to indicate that he'd understood.

"Oh and twenty points for overcoming house prejudice and protecting another student. I am very proud of you Harry." Harry blushed at the praise from his head of house.

He dragged the scowling Ron and a proud glossy eyed Hermione towards the packed Gryffindor table.

"What a git! What right did he have to interrupt us? And to curse Malfoy like that! We were fine!" Harry eyed Ron fondly as the red head had a go on Moody in Malfoy's place, how strange it was to see.

"Oh, Harry I'm so proud. To stand up to a teacher like that for Malfoy. This could very well be the end of the school feud between Slytherin and Gryffindor you know!" Harry and Ron both eyed her as if she was crazy.

"Nothing will do that." Ron said leaning over a scowling Dean to reach for the bread rolls.

"Moody is soo cool!" Ron glared angrily at Fred who'd appeared from nowhere. Fred pushed an insulted Hermione to the side as he sat down next to Harry.

"He's a bloody git, that's what he is!" Ron snapped making Fred eye him confused.

"What? No he's really cool, I mean he knows what he talks about." George said pushing Ron to the side much like Fred had done to Hermione. Ron shook his head strongly and turned away from George with a huff.

"What's up with Ronnie?" George asked confused.

"Seems to think that Moody's a git." Fred answered when nobody else offered.

"Come on Harry, Hermione! I don't want to sit her and listen to the rubbish their saying about fantastic Mr Moody." Ron snapped pushing his still full, plate away. Hermione hurried over to him and placed a hand over his forehead looking worried.

"You are a little hot, maybe you're sick. We should take him down to see Madam Pomfrey, Harry." Ron pushed her hand away with a scowl and stormed away.

Fred and George just kept on staring after them as they left the hall.


	8. Itsy Bitsy Spider

**Itsy Bitsy Spider**

_Hi, still have a major block on everything. But I wrote this yesterday at home bored, I have a really annoying cold that won't go away. hope everyone else out there are in good health. Hope that this chap will start me off... I still don't own anything...sniff sniff_...

The days leading up to the fourth year Gryffindors, first Defence against the Dark arts lesson of the term went smoothly. Fred and George had gone into a state of shock after hearing what Harry and Ron had done. Standing up for a slimy Slytherin, and against Moody at that, where was the world going? McGonagall had yet to come round from her bout of House pride, Harry had heard her boast to the other teachers at one point, about how her little lions were the ones responsible for the unity of the houses.

The only problem with that statement was the fact that the numbers of duels in the hall had risen dramatically, and it was almost always between a Gryffindor and a Slytherin. Strangely enough not one student had been hurt during these duels, it was almost as if they were done purely for the fun of it. And when they got caught neither student placed the blame on the other, making the teachers very confused.

There was of course an exemption, the now famous duel between little Colin Creevey and Pansy Parkinson, but Harry felt fairly sure that Madam Pomfrey would be able to remove the tail and ears from the pug faced girl in time.

Harry had spent the last two days trying to get alone with Dumbledore, but the man was either incredibly busy or just trying to avoid him as Harry hadn't seen him around since the last time he'd spotted the man when he'd just about caught up with the Headmaster.

He had in desperation even ventured as far as trying to talk to Snape again. Snape had of course been his usual loving self and informed Harry that he was to leave the Headmaster alone and stop pestering him with his little attention seeking nonsense. After all if the Headmaster deemed Moody fit for teaching then who were they to interfere with his judgement? Harry had of course then tried to point out that Dumbledore's judgement on Dada professors was somewhat bad, he had lost Gryffindor twenty points for his un respectful comment on the Headmaster's judgement.

All in all, it was a slightly dejected Boy-who-lives that made a beeline for the seat as far away from Moody as possible, as it finally was time for the first Dada lesson of the term to start.

"Right! Books away and attention my way." Harry sneered in Moody's general direction, annoyed at just being in the class with the man.

"Weasley, right? Name me an unforgivable curse." Ron, who'd been doodling on a piece of paper next to Harry, jumped at being called so early in the class.

"Er…The Imperius curse, or something. My dad mentioned it once I think." Moody nodded contently, making Ron turn towards Harry with a worried face. Harry ignored it in favour of glaring at Moody who had pulled out a jar containing three black spiders. Ron made a gagging sound and eyed Moody in terror.

"He…he's not…he's not going to make me hold it is he?" Ron whispered terrified making Harry roll his eyes and shake his head negative. Ron immediately relaxed in his chair, Hermione on the other side of Harry tensed however.

"Is he? He's not going to…I mean it's…" Harry wasn't paying attention to Hermione's quiet whispering. He was to busy studying Moody intently, disgusted by the glint in the mans eyes. How had he missed it the first time around? It was so obvious now that he new what to look for.

"Imperio!" The spider started doing all kinds of tricks making the class erupt into laughter. It seemed to Harry that he and Hermione were the only ones not laughing, Hermione actually looked as if she was about to burst into tears.

"Think it's funny do you? Wouldn't mind it if I cast it on one of you then?" Moody asked, the laughter died out instantly and they all watched the spider being put back into the jar. Ron turned towards a stony faced Harry with a very shameful face.

"He won't put us under it though is he?" Ron asked quietly. Harry gave him a look that more than answered his question.

"I will be teaching you how to withstand it, it takes real strength of character to fight it though, so the best way of defence is to avoid it all together."

"CONSTANT VIGILANCE!" Moody barked, making people jump all around the class. Hermione moved a bit closer to Harry as if seeking protection.

"Another curse if you will." Moody asked. Harry shook his head slightly as if to let Neville know he was making a mistake.

"You boy! What's your name?" Neville looked pale but determent. He cleared his voice.

"Neville Longbottom, The…the Crutiatus curse." His voice broke and his eyes seemed to seek out the second spider that was pulled out of the jar. Moody gave him a nod and Harry thought he saw a small smile flutter by on the mans face. He balled his fists together, whishing he could just walk over and give the man a good punch. Moody enlarged the spider and pointed his wand at it, not one student moved it was as if they all were in a state of denial.

"Crucio!" the spider twitched horribly, rocking from side to side in such obvious agony Harry felt it was amazing they couldn't all hear it howling in excruciating pain. It soon started to shudder and jerk.

"ENOUGH!" Harry screamed, standing up at the same time as Hermione.

"Yes, pain! You don't need to experience this particular curse yourself to know that it is painful. Very popular curse this one was once a time…yes a clear favourite for some." Harry sat down slowly, a burning rage was building up inside of him.

"Any other curses?" Moody asked. Hermione made it over to were Neville sat motionless with huge unseeing eyes, she was whispering quietly in his ear.

"Yes?" Harry looked around the room for the person who'd raised their hand. Seamus looked as if he'd changed his mind, his face was pale and clammy and he seemed unable to look away from the last spider.

"The…the killing…the killing curse." He finally whispered, the room was so quiet that it felt as if his whisper had been shouted. Several of the students looked pale and shaky.

"Ah yes, The Avada Kedavra. Last of the unforgivable curses." The room tensed up as Moody pulled out the last of the spiders out of the jar.

"Avada Kedavra!"

Harry let the green light flash before his eyes, he tried very hard not to see Cedric or Dumbledore's' bodies fall before him in his memories.

"Instant death. Not very pleasant and not reversible. There is no blocking it and no one but our very own Mr Potter here has survived it." The class as a whole turned to look at him, he remained stony faced and refused to meet anyone's eye.

"You need a bit more power to be able to cast that one, in fact all of you could right now point your wands at me and I'd suffer at most of a nose bleed." Harry looked down at his hands wondering if it was true, or if he'd die if Harry said them right now pointing his wand at the man.

"CONSTANT VIGILANCE!" Moody screamed again, pulling Harry out of his thoughts again.

"Use any of these three curses at another human being and you earn a life time sentence in Azkaban." Harry glared at him, not if you escape or have a minister for father he thought.

Moody had them taking notes the rest of the lesson, Hermione stayed seated next to Neville until the bell signalling for the end of class rang. Neville looked far better at this point and didn't mind that Harry all but pushed him out of the classroom and Moody's presence.

"That…that was…I can't…" Ron didn't seem able of putting his words together and Neville nodded slowly in agreement.

"I can't believe Professor Dumbledore would approve of this!" Hermione said, looking harassed as they walked towards the Great Hall.

"It's just wrong! Harry why don't you like him? What do you know?" Harry eyed her tiredly, unsure of what he could and couldn't say.

"Moody's an impostor." Ron finally said when it became clear that Harry wasn't going to open his mouth any time soon.

"Who is he?" Hermione demanded to know, making Ron shrug.

"I don't know. It's not as if we can go into his office and look through his papers and find his name printed on a piece of paper or something." He said tiredly.

"The map! Ron you're a genius." Both Harry and Ron's eyes got huge. Of course, the map would have his name printed.

"I have to get it and show it to Snape! He'd better believe me this time to." Harry said triumphantly.

"Harry no! You can't take it to Snape, what if he takes the map from you?" Ron said looking worried.

"Um, what map? What are you talking about guys?" Ron looked shocked for a moment, having forgotten that Neville still stood with them.

"My dad and his friends made a map of Hogwarts you can see peoples name on it." Harry said, knowing he could trust Neville with the information. He owed it to the other boy after what he'd done for Harry in the Department of mysteries.

"Ron's right Harry, Snape hates your father and if you bring the map to him he'll take it." Harry felt like punching the wall at Hermione's words, what were they to do then? Dumbledore was avoiding him at all costs it seemed.

"We'll just have to keep an eye on him until Professor Dumbledore gets back from his meetings." Harry turned at Hermione's words.

"What meetings?" He asked, giving her a glare when she rolled her eyes at him.

"Really Harry! How hard is it to just listen to what a teacher says for once? Professor McGonagall said he was going to be away for a couple of days as he had a meeting somewhere." Hermione answered.

"Oh, I thought he was avoiding me. Fine I'll wait until Dumbledore's back." Harry said pulling the bowl of mash towards himself.

"So, Harry are you going to help me with my Divination Homework as you got out of doing any?" Ron asked after a short silence of them starting to eat.

"Just make something up, the more pain and blood the better." Hermione looked disapproving at Harry, whilst Ron gave him a smile.

"I think I can come up with something." he said, obviously already thinking of ways to hurt himself.


	9. Romeo

**Romeo**

_SORRY! I know, it's not enough, but I've just not been able to write anything…This is just something small to keep it going. I will be continuing the story, I'm just lazy and have major cramps in my writing fingers._

_Oh, and I don't own anything. Wish I did, but then we'd all have to wait forever for the last book, so maybe it isn't such a bad thing._

Harry was starting to feel a little panicked, the weeks leading up to the arrival of the other school contestants were going by fast and he still hadn't managed to get a chat with the esteemed Headmaster.

Hermione had taken one look at the Marauders map and declared that someone must be impersonating Moody by the means of Polyjuice potion. Harry had felt very much like rolling his eyes at the obvious conclusion but felt that she could have this small victory.

"I have to admit it mate but Dumbledore does seem to be avoiding you." Ron said standing up from the Gryffindor dinner table as Harry had unsuccessfully tried to catch the Headmasters attention during dinner. He had stared at him throughout the entire meal, not even breaking his stare to see what food he managed to stab with his fork. And not once had Dumbledore looked up from his own meal, the man actually seemed most interested in what he had on his plate. Harry was beginning to think that they were going through the whole Occlumency thing again.

"However much it pains me to say this, I agree with Ron." Hermione said as they slowly made it up towards the Gryffindor common room, making Ron smirk at her.

"I think we should tell Professor McGonagall about our suspicions on Moody being someone else." Hermione said in a matter of fact voice, Ron nodding in approval next to her.

"Right, why don't you guys wait here whilst I run and get the map?" Harry rushed up the last couple of stairs up towards the Portrait hiding the Gryffindor common room, few heads turned as he ran up the stairs to the fourth year dormitory, they were used to things happening fast when ever Harry was around. Harry opened his trunk and dug out the map and then just stood there looking at it. Was he doing the right thing? Maybe he needed to get the tournament over and done with. Surely there were spells to deactivate port keys. He could just play the game and come out a winner. Taking a moment to really think about it Harry imagined the looks on everybody's face as he, the youngest contestant came out of the maze with the cup. But that would be a bit like cheating. He did know what the tasks were and he wasn't really the youngest contestant anymore. He let a sigh escape and quickly made a dash for the door and soon joined Hermione and Ron who stood glaring at each other making Harry groan.

"What did you fight about this time? Er, forget I asked. I don't want to know." He said as they both opened their mouths to answer.

"Let's just be on our way." Ron sent Hermione a glare and started walking quickly towards their head of house's office.

"Do I want to know?" Harry asked Hermione quietly as they let him went some of his frustration out.

"I think he was asking me out but he just hinted and acted really weird so I asked him to just spit it out and then he got mad and…" Hermione looked confused and a little angry. Harry shrugged uncomfortably feeling as if he really shouldn't have asked her.

"Er…right here we are." He said instead knocking on McGonagall's door.

The moment they were allowed inside Harry knew he should have checked the map. Sitting next to McGonagall drinking tea was no other than Moody himself. He heard Ron Mutter something that sounded very much like a curse behind him and then gave the teachers something that must have looked like a very strained and false smile.

"What can I do for you children?" McGonagall asked making Harry fidget.

"Er…um, we that is, er…" Harry stammered trying to come up with an excuse.

"We finished our homework and were wondering if you could give us something extra to do. With OWL's coming and all…" Hermione quickly cut in seeing that Harry was struggling.

"Are you honestly expecting me to believe that you came here out of your free will to ask for more homework?" McGonagall asked looking as if she was about to have a heart attack.

Ron who stood behind Hermione spluttered.

"Well…Harry and I have finished." Hermione corrected, hearing Ron's not so discrete cough.

"I see." Their professor said still looking quite surprised.

"Well I guess you could read up on Cross-Species switches as we will start studying that soon." Hermione actually looked quite pleased and thanked her. She then dragged Ron and Harry out of the room exhaling loudly in relief after closing the door.

"Bloody hell! That was scary." Harry shushed Ron and motioned for them to move away from the door.

"How unlucky is that mate? More homework, couldn't you have thought of something else?" Ron snapped the last at Hermione who blushed.

"Doesn't matter." Harry muttered not really feeling that bothered about it.

"It's almost as if he knew we were going to see her. They had only just started drinking their tea." Hermione said in a thoughtful voice.

"Do you think he heard us earlier when we were speaking?" Harry asked trying to think if he'd seen anyone, but he hadn't been paying attention to his surroundings, he'd been to busy grumbling about Dumbledore.

"We should be more careful." Hermione said as she slowly led them down towards the library. Ron who'd been listening attentively suddenly seemed to realise were they were headed.

"Need the toilet, see you later." He called and then ran as if his life depended on it.

"Harry the books are over here." Hermione said when Harry walked past the Transfiguration books.

"Port drinking, Port holes, ah…Port keys." Harry pulled the first book on port keys down from the shelf.

"Port keys? What is that, Harry? It seems familiar." Hermione asked pulling him towards an empty table in the back of the library eagerly, having forgotten all about transfigurations.

"Takes you from one place to another." A voice drawled next to them.

"Yes, yes…if you don't mind I'm trying to read." Harry said glancing at Draco Malfoy who was eyeing Hermione as if his dreams had come true.

"Didn't know that Granger, did you?" he smirked looking very pleased with himself.

"It's illegal to make one without the ministry's approval." Draco continued eyeing Hermione's wand.

"Then why are we learning about them?" Hermione asked Harry, disappointed to not have a go at a new spell.

"Because I want to know how to deactivate them." Harry answered, trying to find the right chapter. Hermione quickly jumped out of her seat and made it over to the shelf Harry had pulled his book out from.

"I'll help you Harry, after all we do have extra work to do later and this way it will go faster." Draco fidgeted for a second and then pulled out a chair next to Harry and soon he too had picked out a book from Hermione's pile.

"No! What are you doing? This isn't transfiguration books. You're reading about other stuff!" Ron accused them. He had made it over and now eyed them with a disappointed look. Draco shrugged at Ron's words before realising what he'd done. He quickly darted a look round the library.

"Nobody saw you, relax. Couldn't run fast enough huh?" Ron asked Draco who gave him a small, but never the less there, smile.

"They looked so small and helpless." He answered making Ron snort as he eyed the heavy book in front of Hermione.

"You don't know the damage she can do to you with a book in her hands." He whispered, rubbing his head whilst making a face. Draco laughed out loud making both Harry and Hermione look up from their books in surprise.

"What?" Ron asked pulling out a Quidditch throughout the age's book from his pocket.

Having given up the hope of getting McGonagall onto their side, Harry now focused most of his time on his independent studies on Port keys. He had soon come to the realisation that it was hard work, but it had to be done. Both Hermione and Draco had proved to be of great help as most of the books had runes popping up on every other page in the books. Ron had soon given up on them and could be seen reading a Quidditch book next to them.

They could however not focus entirely on Port keys as their teachers had gone O.W.L's crazy.

Snape was barking out orders and generally scaring Neville senseless. He had Harry brewing more and more difficult potions whilst giving him pop-quizzes at odd times. He seemed very interested to know how different ingredients reacted to each other.

Ron had gone into a state of bliss after receiving an O on his divination's homework. He had very gracefully admitted that he was at an advantage being such a close friend of Harry's.

The worst lesson however had been the Defence Against the Dark Arts.

Harry had dreaded the lesson and was only attending it so that he could make sure Moody didn't hurt anyone.

Hermione had almost gone into hysterics when he'd told her what they were doing in the class.

"I just can't believe it…" She kept muttering over and over again. Ron had looked paler as well as the lesson drew nearer.

"You don't think he'll make us do something illegal?" he'd asked right before going into the classroom. Harry shook his head, no he didn't think Moody would do that.

"I want you all up her one by one, and we'll see how you fare. Dumbledore wants you lot prepared. CONSTANT VIGILANCE!" Moody barked, he then pointed at Dean Tomas who started jumping around the class singing at the top of his voice. The other students all had similarly harmless tasks and Harry slowly allowed himself to relax slightly.

"Potter, you're next." Harry dragged himself up to the front of the classroom, he was not feeling relaxed anymore.

"Imperio." Harry waited for the feeling of being free from worries to come but nothing happened, he could hear Moody just as clear as ever and felt no inclination what so ever to follow the mans orders.

"Imperio." Moody tried again more forcefully, looking intrigued.

"IMPERIO!" he finally bellowed, but Harry still stood there feeling more and more uneasy about having Moody pointing his wand at him repeatedly.

"Curious Potter. You seem to be immune to the spell, very rare that is. Very well, you may take your seat again." Harry quickly made it over to his seat again, not wanting to have his back turned for too long.

"That was great mate! He looked right funny with that confused look on his face. Bet that doesn't happen very often." Ron said as soon as they were out of the classroom.

When they later on made it over to their Transfiguration lesson both Hermione and McGonagall eyed Harry with surprise when he handed in a short essay on Cross-Species switches.

"Five points to Gryffindor." McGonagall said after finally gathering her self together.

"I am very pleased that Miss Granger is having such a good influence on you Mr Potter." She said giving a blushing Hermione a fond look. Ron who was sat next to Neville snorted and rolled his eyes. Unfortunately both Hermione and McGonagall caught him in the act, which led to an in depth lecture of the importance of the upcoming O.W.L's.

"That was awful." Ron moaned to Harry after finally hearing the bell signalling the end of class. Harry nodded absentmindly pulling out one of his library books wanting to ask the professor to explain how to transfigurate and use a charm at the same time was possible, as that was what the book wanted him to do to the Port key.

"Oh it's all so wrong!" Ron wailed when George walked in.

"Look at him, he's reading and asking questions." Ron continued, he then did a double take as Fred walked in carrying a very thick book. He slowly shook his head looking from Harry to Fred in horror.

"It's contagious." He gasped before running out of the room, Hermione who'd been glaring at him sighed before following him out from the classroom when she noticed that Harry was getting done.

The last week leading up to the arrivals of the others went by in a flurry of action. The Potions class on the 30th couldn't finish quickly enough. Snape seemed to be in a hissy fit at having to let them of early and so he was particularly hard on them.

"Saved by the bell." Neville mumbled in relief as they exited the dungeons. His hands were shaking and his left eye kept twitching nervously.

"Right! Follow me please." McGonagall called, leading them down to the entrance of the school.

"Mr Longbottom! Stop flirting with Miss Weasley and stand straight." Neville blushed a dark shade of red and hunched forward in an attempt to disappear. Ginny didn't look much better either, she'd turned pink and seemed to find her shoes very interesting. Now all they had to do was wait for the arrival of the other students and their head teachers.


	10. just my luck

**JUST MY LUCK** _Here you go, coming along slowly…__I still don't own anything._

"Isn't that the Bulgarian Quidditch player we saw this summer?" Hermione asked, giving Ron a small push as they at down at the Gryffindor table in the Great hall.

"Mm, Victor Krum." Ron said calmly pulling out a thin booklet from his pocket.

"_How to stay friends with a know-it-all seer_." Hermione read from the cover. She snorted at Ron when he glanced at Harry.

"Harry told me all about Krum coming and other stuff. I just thought it might be good to read up on how to behave around him." Ron explained quietly to Hermione who looked very doubtful. She turned to eye Harry and found him winking his eyes at some Beuxbatons girls, who still hadn't decided where to sit.

"Harry! Stop that. Can't you see that you're flustering them?" She said in a scandalised voice, eyeing the blushing girls in disgust.

"What? I was only winking at Fleur." He answered calmly rolling his eyes at her. Hermione's brows rose.

"Who's Fleur?" She whispered to Ron, who shrugged.

"You can borrow the book when I'm finished." Hermione nodded absentmindly before catching herself.

"Ron, Lee told me that Harry told you that Krum was coming." Fred called to Ron from the other side of the table.

"What did I tell who?" Harry asked confused, tearing his eyes away from a very cute Beauxbatons brunette.

"That Krum was coming to Hogwarts, well you just mentioned him really." Ron said, in a bored voice paging through the small book. Harry frowned, since when did Ron listen so carefully to everything he said? He'd have to watch his tongue in the future if it continued.

"I don't think I'll ever get used to our little Harry having seer abilities." George gushed, laughing at Harry's face.

"Oh shut it George." Harry muttered.

"Honestly Harry, I'm Fred." George said in a mock hurt voice.

"You tell yourself that George." Harry said, knowing full well that George was the one with a twitchy eye when ever he lied. George scowled and turned to Lee who sat next to him trying to hold in the laughter.

"Excuse me, is zis seat taken?" Ron looked behind Harry and got a very glossy eyed look on his face at the sight of Fleur and another Beauxbatons girl.

"No not at all, please have a seat." Harry said with a wide smile scooting closer to Ron to make room.

"How was your journey? Not to tiring I hope?" He asked as they sat down. The girl next to Fleur blushed slightly and slowly shook her head.

"You…you are ze Arry Potter?" She asked, making Harry sigh.

"Mm, that's me alright. But please, tell me what did the parents of a girl as lovely as you name you?" Harry flirted making her blush bright red and making all of the Gryffindors nearby turn and stare in shock. Harry just didn't flirt.

"Nicole. And zis is my friend Fleur." The girl said still with a red face. She looked quite happy for Fleur to have all of his attention.

"Ah, Fleur, how lovely it is to meet you." Harry said tilting his head slightly and winking his eye at her. She smiled delighted at his antics.

"This is my friend Ron and his lovely girlfriend Hermione. His two twin brothers George and Fred and their little sister Ginny down there." Harry introduced, ignoring the twin gasps of horror from Ron and Hermione. Fleur seemed taken aback at the glare she received from Ginny.

"They have three older brothers out of school as well." Harry continued, making her stare at Ron in pity.

"There's Percy, Charlie and then Bill. Bill works for Gringotts in London. I think you would like him." Harry finished making her eye him in confusion.

"Zat is nice, Arry." She said politely.

"So, what is Beauxbatons like?" Hermione asked, leaning over Ron once she'd gotten over her shock introduction. Harry was pleased to note that neither she nor Ron bothered to correct him.

"Oh, it is ze best school in ze world. Very beautiful and much warmer zan ere." She answered with a smile. Harry noticed that her friend had started up a conversation with Neville, both of them blushing furiously.

A silence soon fell over the hall as Dumbledore got ready to make his announcements.

"Good evening, ladies and gentlemen. Ghosts and most particularly guests." Dumbledore said beaming down at them all.

"I have great pleasure in welcoming you all to Hogwarts. I hope and trust that your stay here will be both comfortable and enjoyable." Fleur turned and eyed Harry with a bright smile, making him worried.

"The Tournament will be officially opened at the end of the feast." Said Dumbledore. "I now invite you all to eat, drink and make yourselves at home." Harry noticed that Moody was eyeing Karkaroff with a glare, before giving Dumbledore a short wave and leaving the hall.

"What is that?" Ron asked in disgust, pointing at the table.

"Bouillabaisse." Hermione, Harry and Fleur said together making Ron stare at them in surprise.

"Bless you. What are the odds of three people sneezing at once?" He asked making Hermione roll her eyes. She took it upon herself to educate him in on the subject of foreign foods.

"Zey ave been together for a long time?" Fleur asked, eying them banter.

"Yeah, it feels like for years." Harry answered handing her some pumpkin juice.

"I ave made plans to work in ze English Gringotts bank zis summer. To learn better English." Harry nodded whilst loading up some potatoes on his plate.

"I'll introduce you to Bill when I see him next time. I'm sure he'd love to answer any questions you might have." Harry said, hoping that Bill would arrive later on in the year. He'd pretty much resigned himself when it came to competing in the tournament. He'd try a last time to talk to Dumbledore but if that didn't work he'd just have to live with it. He spent a very enjoyable dinner chatting with Fleur, with comments and questions from Hermione every now and then.

"The moment has come." Said Dumbledore calling for their attention.

"The triwizard tournament is about to start." Harry tuned out the whole introduction and the disappointment with the age-line and spent the time watching Karkaroff and Snape glare at each other.

"You'll try and get in wont you Harry?" George asked, breaking Harry's stare.

"What? Er, no not really. Far too dangerous, besides I'm sure Voldemort will try his usual stunt this year as well." Fleur gasped at the mentioning of Voldemort.

"Don't worry Fleur, he doesn't really care for anyone else but me at the moment. You'll be safe." Fleur eyed the hand patting her own. George looked at Harry with a funny look on his face and opened his mouth several times to speak. But after seeing Ron shake his head, he settled for Fred, whispering in a hushed voice.

"Oh, come on Harry. Let's go to the common room." Hermione finally said as students lowly started to trickle out of the hall.

"I will see you later 'arry." Fleur said kissing him on the cheek.

"Yeah, don't hesitate to come over and chat." Harry said with a smile.

"You are soo gay, mate." Seamus whispered as they made it to the door.

"Nah, just like red heads better." Harry answered not noticing Ginny sulking behind them. At his words she stopped and eyed his disappearing back with a look of wonder.

The next morning dawned bright and early. Hermione had woken all the fourth yea boys up wanting to see if anyone from the higher years were going to put their names in.

Harry suddenly remembered that he'd planned to talk to Dumbledore the night before and was one of the first to leave the dorm much to Hermione's pleasure.

"Done it." Fred said, marching in with George and Lee in close pursuit.

"What?" Ron asked from behind them having entered the hall after them.

"Taken some ageing potion." Fred said with a superior grin.

"One drop each." George said smirking. Harry laughed with delight, he could spare a moment before going on his Dumbledore hunt, he wouldn't miss this for anything in the world.

George's smirk faltered at the sight of Harry''s scary grin, but Fred marched over to the goblet and crossed the line. George thinking it was safe dove after him with a cry of triumph. And then with a sizzling sound they flew out of the circle and landed ten feet away. Harry burst into laughter at the sight, the look on their faces was just to much. And with long beards growing it was just perfect. Fred looked at George who looked at a teary eyed Harry who sat clutching his stomach trying to stifle the laughter. George pulled his wand out with narrowed eyes.

"I did warn you boys." Dumbledore said in an amused voice, saving Harry from a terrible future.

The twins got sent to the infirmary and calm soon settled in the hall. Harry allowed Dumbledore enough time to pour a cup of tea before making his move.

"Not now Mr Potter." Professor McGonagall said at the sight of him.

"Could I have a word sir?" He asked daring McGonagall to send him back.

"Certainly my boy, why don't you finish your breakfast first though?" Harry eyed the headmaster in suspicion, that had gone much too smoothly.

"You heard the headmaster Potter." Harry gave McGonagall a half hearted glare before returning to his seat.

"Something wrong mate?" Ron asked as he got seated.

"Just wanted a word with Dumbledore about Moody." Hermione nodded looking around the hall.

"Where is he anyway? He's usually glued to Dumbledore." Harry sighed, please let him be gone, he prayed silently.

"Don't know, don't care." He muttered taking an angry bite of his toast.

"Arry, I ave put my name in ze goblet." Harry brightened up at the sight of Fleur. Ron seemed to have gone into trans at the sight of fleur running towards them. Her long blond hair floating behind her.

"That's great Fleur, I hope you get in. would you like to join us?" He asked motioning for the empty seat next to him.

"Oh, non. We are aving ze breakfast wiz Madam Maxime today. Maybe in ze afternoon?" Harry nodded and she left to join the group of Beauxbatons students leaving the hall.

"I don't get it. She must be a vela or something. Hermione looks just as good but I don't become a slobbering mass of hormones when ever she's around." Ron muttered, overlooking the fact that Hermione was seated next to him, eyeing him with big eyes.

"Mm, she must be part vela, I'm sure she doesn't mean to make you dribble." Harry said eying Hermione's undecided face. She didn't seem able to decide whether to give him a kiss or a slap.

"Ah, finished Mr Potter?" Harry stood quickly and followed Dumbledore out of the hall.

"We'll be at Hagrids!" Hermione called after them.

"So, how can I be of assistance Harry?" Harry took a deep breath.

"Er, Moody…that is…the thing…you see I." this wasn't going to plans.

"I think Voldemort wants me in the tournament and that a deatheater is going to put my name in the goblet." There he'd said it.

"And how does Alastor come into the picture?" Harry thought for a moment.

"I told you of Potters mad claims, Headmaster." Harry glared at Snape who'd sneaked up on them.

"Stay out of it." Harry muttered angrily.

"Now, now boys. Let's not argue." Dumbledore chided.

"He's taking Polyjuice potion." Harry insisted.

"I have investigated your claims and found nothing out of the ordinary." Harry eyed him surprised.

"You mean he didn't have any Polyjuice?" He asked shocked.

"That would be the case my boy. Now I will do my best to keep an eye on the goblet and any unusual happenings. Is that to your satisfaction?" Harry nodded miserably. Something was not right here.

"On another note, I have successfully found and destroyed one of the objects we mentioned at the end of last term." Harry eyed Dumbledore confused, what?

"Sir?" Harry asked, but Karkaroff interrupted looking flustered calling for the Headmasters attention.

"Tell me of this object." Snape demanded as soon as they had left. Harry ignored him and started walking down the hall towards the door leading out to the grounds.

"It's nothing." He said when Snape wouldn't leave.

"I have a right to know! I who have sacrificed more…" Snape trailed of in horror.

"You tricked me! You good for nothing boy, trying to get me into revealing my deepest…" Harry rolled his eyes.

"Look, Voldemort created Horcruxe's and now Dumbledore is looking for them." Harry said in a bored tone.

"Horcrux?" Snape echoed, looking enraged at not knowing what Harry was talking about.

"Mm, split his soul into bits to stop him from dying." Snape looked horrified.

"How did you come by this information?" he demanded.

"The book last year." Harry said, making Snape nod thoughtfully.

"What are you still doing in my presence? Get out of my sight!" Snape yelled after a short silence, glaring down at Harry.

Harry just shrugged and slowly started walking towards Hagrids hut.

"Annoying poor uncle Sev are you?" Harry smirked at the name.

"Uncle Sev is it?" He asked looking at Draco Malfoy who blushed.

"You can't tell him I said that." He begged looking scared.

"What's in it for me?" Harry asked leading the way down to the hut.

"I, eh…" Harry smirked as Malfoy tried to come up with something Harry could need.

"Tell you what. You get me a potion when I need one and we'll forget all about uncle Sev. Deal?" Draco nodded glumly shaking Harry's hand. The door opened revealing Hermione.

"Oo you look like you just struck a deal with he devil." She said eyeing Draco.

"Feels like it to." He answered walking inside.

"How are the Skrewts doing Hagrid?" He asked nodding at Ron.

"Oh they're getting' massive." Hagrid said giving the blond a hard slap on the back in greeting. He missed Ron's and Draco's disgruntled faces.

"Hagrid you look very dashing." Harry said eyeing the hairy brown suit the half giant was wearing.

"Thanks 'arry." Hagrid beamed at him, not noticing the looks the others were giving Harry. They ended up staying for lunch much to Draco's horror.

"Oh, blimey…look at the time. Jus give us a sec." Harry jumped up quickly.

"Better leave it Hagrid. Don't want to appear too desperate." Hagrid blushed.

"Don' know wha' yer talkin' abou' arry." He said making his way to the door. Harry was happy to see that he left the cologne alone as he shooed them outside.

"Arry!" Harry turned at Fleur's delighted cry.

"Allow me to escort you up to the castle my fair Lady." He said holding out his arm for her to hold on.

"You ave very good manners. Very nice." Madam Maxime commented giving Harry a once over.

"Thank you madam. I see that Hagrid did you justice. He was just telling me of your beauty." Harry said making the Headmistress and Hagrid blush. She turned to Hagrid with a smile and hooked her arm with his.

"He's scary." Harry heard Ron mutter from behind.

"He's in love." Harry snapped before leading Fleur up to the castle after the others.

"I wasn't talking about Hagrid." Ron muttered, grabbing Hermione's hand.

They spent the feast chatting and laughing. Ginny had approached them at the beginning of the meal and was now laughing with Fleur about something or other, having suddenly gotten over her dislike for the blond.

"Well, the goblet is almost ready to make its decision." Said Dumbledore calling for silence.

"Now when the champions name is called I would ask them please to come up to the top of the Hall, walk along the staff table, and go through into the next chamber where they will receive their first instructions." The hall quietened down completely when Dumbledore dimmed the lights in the hall making the Goblet shine brightly in the semi-darkness.

Suddenly the flames from the Goblet turned red and sparks flew out of it. A long flame shot out and a charred peace of paper fluttered down into Dumbledore's waiting hand.

"The champion for Durmstrang…" Here he paused for added tension. "…is Victor Krum." The hall erupted in cheers and applauds. Karkaroff looked ecstatic.

The Goblet soon turned red again spitting out a second peace of paper.

"The champion for Beauxbatons…" Harry's hand was squeezed hard by a nervous Fleur.

"…Is Fleur Delacour." Fleur spun around in her seat and gave Harry a hard hug before gracefully making her way out of the hall and into the other chamber.

"Lucky boy." Fred muttered when she'd disappeared from sight.

Again the Goblet turned red and everyone grew silent waiting for the last champion.

"The Hogwarts champion…" Dumbledore looked very relived after reading the name. "…Is Cedric Diggory." The Hufflepuff table erupted in sounds. Still cheering after Cedric had disappeared.

"Excellent." Dumbledore said happily when the hall finally went quiet. Harry tensed, this was it this is when he'd find out. He turned his attention back to Dumbledore.

"…will contribute in a very real…" Dumbledore stopped speaking, looking surprised.

"No." Harry moaned banging his head on the table making Ron eye him in pity. "You don't mean…"

A long flame shot out of the Goblet and landed at Dumbledore's feet as he was busy eyeing the Gryffindor table.

"Harry Potter." He said after bending down and reading the name. Nobody uttered a sound. Harry stood angrily.

"I knew it! I knew this would happen. I tried to warn you, but did you listen?" Harry snapped looking at Snape, McGonagall and Dumbledore.

"Now just because some little Deatheater put my name in the Goblet I have to compete in this stupid game. Thanks! Really, thank you very MUCH!" Harry screamed slamming the door after himself as he exited the stunned hall.

Harry sulked as he made it over to where the other three were waiting, illuminated by a fire. He'd known that this would happen, but he had still held some hope. And besides he was not going through the whole Harry is a jerk campaign again.

"Arry, What is it?" Fleur had spotted him as he approached.

"Just some stupid deatheater putting my name in the Goblet." Harry muttered, making Cedric and Krum both gasp.

"Oh, my poor, poor arry. Zat is terrible. Can zey not elp you?" Fleur gushed, fretting over him.

"It's ok Fleur, don't worry I'll be fine." Harry said, not liking the worried look on her face.

"Extraordinary!" Harry pulled his arm out of Ludo Bagman's sudden grip.

"What? That a deatheater signed me in to your very dangerous little game? Yes, what extraordinary luck:" Harry spat out angrily, making Bagman step back in surprise.

"Now, now Harry, no need for that." Dumbledore said eyeing him in pity.

"I did my best, truly how anyone could…" Harry waved Dumbledore's excuses away.

"It's fine. It's happened. Do you think you could let Sirius know? Preferably before the rest of the wizardry world." Harry asked, enjoying the cringe Dumbledore made at the mentioning of his very protective Godfather.

"Ah, yes. Of course. I will see to it as soon as possible." Harry nodded satisfied, knowing that Sirius would no doubt give the headmaster a telling.

"What is ze meaning of zis, Dumbly-dorr?" Madam Maxime demanded to know.

"Why is zis lovely boy in ze competition? Why did you not stop zis from appening?" She scolded, eyeing a surprised Dumbledore.

"My dear Madam Maxime I truly…" Dumbledore was interrupted by a steely eyed Karkaroff.

"Two champions? All for the boy who lived eh? I don't remember anyone telling me…" Madam Maxime slapped Karkaroff on the shoulder, making him almost lose his balance.

"You are not implying zat ze boy is in anyway responsible for zis? E is to modest and well be'aved. No ze boy did nothing." She patted Harry softly on the head glaring daggers at Karkaroff, who walked over to a corner to sulk.

"It is not a matter up for discussion. The rules clearly state that the people who's names are pulled out of the Goblet must compete in the tournament." Crouch said loudly eyeing the people in the room.

"I am sorry my boy, but you will have to compete." Harry sighed, yes he knew that.

"Yes sir." He said eyeing the floor.

"I don't like this one bit." Karkaroff exclaimed with a dark look.

"Not ze boy either." Madam Maxime said angrily ending the conversation.

"Soo, where is Moody?" Harry asked lightly looking at Dumbledore.

"Alastor had to attend a meeting at the ministry yesterday, he has yet to come back." Dumbledore answered making Harry frown. What was going on? If it wasn't Moody then who? Karkaroff huffed loudly glaring at Madam Maxime. Karkaroff? Harry eyed him suspiciously.

"Well shall we crack on then?" Bagman asked smiling cheerfully.

"Barty, want to do the honours?" Crouch nodded slowly as if miles away in thoughts. He launched into explaining the instructions to them and Harry tuned him out already knowing what the task was.

"Arry, are you ok?" Harry jumped, he hadn't noticed that Crouch was finished.

"Yes I'm fine Fleur." She patted his hand and gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

"You are very brave 'arry." She said before walking out with her Headmistress.

"You alright there Potter? That must have been some shock." Harry nodded at Cedric's words and they walked out of the room.

"You'll be fine though. You always are." Harry nodded and they went their separate ways. Well at least they didn't think he'd put his name in.

"Well I say. You poor little boy, always in the midst of it all." The fat Lady said eyeing him in pity.

"Balderdash." He said, wanting to get away from the pity.

Dead silence meet him as he entered the common room. The whole house seemed to be present.

"I'm not dead yet you know." He muttered at their sorrowful looks.

"Harry!" Hermione burst into tears and soon Ginny and Angelina followed. All of them huddled close to him.

"Rrreally, I'll be fffine." He stammered, not at all comfortable with all the tears. Maybe he should have just taken the credit for it.

"You will be mate, because we'll help you learn and be ready." Ron said with a determined look on his face. The whole house let out a cheer at that.

"Yeah, we'll make sure you survive." Fred said seriously. The rest nodded.

"Ah, that's …really, thanks." Harry finally managed. He turned at a noise from behind.

"So proud. My little Gryffindors." Professor McGonagall had entered the room and was now eyeing them with a fond look. She gave Harry a look before letting a small sob escape. She hurried over and joined in the group hug.

"My poor little Harry, my good little Gryffindors." The whole house joined in on the hug leaving Harry crushed in the middle of lots of sobbing people.

"Where is he?" A voice suddenly called out, making Harry raise his hand out of the crowd.

"That's enough now, get of him." Sirius pulled a slightly ruffled Harry over to a corner of the room and then gave him a bone crushing hug.

"Why do you do this to me, what have I done to deserve it?" Sirius muttered into Harry's hair. Harry mumbled something into Sirius chest and was finally freed to get some air.

"I said, I had nothing to do with it." Harry said once he'd taken a gulp of air.

"Dumbledore told me your name came out of the Goblet." Harry nodded and pulled a hand through his hair, making it stand on end.

"I tried to tell him." Harry said eying Sirius in a pitiful I'm-so-little-and-innocent-how could-you-let-this-happen look.

"I might feel better if you stayed here at Hogwarts." Harry said hopefully, congratulating himself on the good idée.

"I'm sorry Mr Potter, but that is not possible. Mr Black will be allowed here later on in the competition." McGonagall said, noticing that Sirius was getting conned.

"I already tried." Sirius said quickly, when Harry turned on him.

"It's fine. Oh, could you get Bill to come as well. I want him to meet someone." Harry said planning ahead. Sirius nodded looking puzzled.

"Well I should be of, I need to have a word with your Headmaster about how this could happen." Sirius said trying to flatten down Harry's hair and giving him a last hug.

"Oh, could you write something to the houseelf? He went into panic mode and I had to put a body bind on him or he would have come here." Sirius said before sneaking out quickly. Harry frowned, not very nice of him. But then again he didn't really want the Blacks elf here at school. He'd do it before going to bed.

"Come on mate, let's go to bed." Ron said pulling Harry along.

"We have a busy day ahead of us in the library tomorrow." Harry groaned at the determined looks on Ron and Hermione's faces. This was bad, very bad. And to top it of, tomorrow was a Sunday.


	11. you're buggin me

**CHAPTER 11 **

**YOU'RE BUGGIN' ME**

_Hi I'm back. Still don't own a thing. I'm sooooo exited it's soon here… You know what I'm talking about._

_Oh and thank you JD for pointing out the thing about Snape trying to kill Sirius not being part of my story. Good to see that someone's paying attention. ( Blushing )_

Harry was not a happy chap after being awoken at six by a yawning Ron.

"Why?" Harry whined when Ron threw him a pair of trousers and a jumper. Ron shrugged and yawned again looking like he too would rather stay in bed.

They finally entered the common room where a wide awake Hermione beamed up at them from the couch.

"Ready? Oh this is going to be so interesting, just imagine all the things we'll read up on. It's all going to show on our OWL's too of course." Harry glared at her but as she'd already exited through the painting of the fat lady it went unnoticed. Ron managed another jaw breaking yawn before nudging Harry towards the portrait hole and following Hermione towards the Great Hall and breakfast.

Harry wasn't that surprised at seeing only a handful of teachers up at the head table eating breakfast. What other normal person went up at seven on a Sunday after all?

"Oh just leave it Ron." Hermione had reached her time limit it seemed, she pulled Ron away from the toast and herded them towards the library. She almost squealed in excitement when they came in sight of her beloved books.

"Right we need to do this systematically, we don't know what Harry will be tested on after all." Ron yawned and gave her a nod.

"So I'll just go over there and…"He slowly edged towards a shelf where he could stay hidden from her sight.

"Harry did they give you any clues at all as to what the first task will be?" She eyed him hopefully.

"Um, yes something about testing our courage when facing something unknown." Harry answered not sure he wanted her to know just what he was facing." Hermione nodded lost in thought.

"Maybe one of Hagrids little pets?" Ron muttered from behind the shelf making Harry smile ruefully, If only they knew.

"You know that's not a bad suggestion. It might be a creature of some sort." Hermione said heading towards the Care of Magical creatures section. Harry couldn't believe they'd honed in on it so quickly.

"Had a dream you were facing Norbert actually." Ron said, snorting at the possibility of that ever happening. Harry eyed him shocked.

"That would be the day, Professor Dumbledore allowing them to let a dragon lose on Hogwarts grounds not mentioning on to the students." Hermione said absentmindly paging through a book. Harry looked at them both in awe. Maybe they were the seer's?

"He let them bring the Dementor's and they did attack the students." Ron said defensively pointing towards Harry, making Hermione roll her eyes.

"Only because the Ministry forced him to and we all know that Harry's a special case." She said pulling out another book from the shelf.

"Exactly! Harry you are going to face a dragon." Ron said jokingly waving a dragon book around as if to prove his point. Hermione just sighed whilst Harry eyed them curiously, what on earth just happened?

"Here you go mate, a practical guide to dragon breeding." Ron handed him the book and sat down on a chair ready for a nap now that he'd done his part.

"Ron, don't you dare go to sleep." Hermione warned before banging a book down on the table next to him. Ron's hands were covering the top of his head before the sound of the bang ended.

"Oh honestly Ron, stop being so dramatic." Hermione scolded before moving on to collect some more books.

"I will if you stop trying to hit me with books." He muttered eyeing the book she'd left next to him.

Harry was busy reading the dragon book Ron had handed him. It had a whole chapter on controlling the beasts.

"Listen here guys." Harry said placing the book wide open on the table.

"A dragon's weakest point is its eyes. A simple stupefy hitting the eye under its protective extra cornea can freeze it completely." Both Hermione and Ron eyed him with surprised looks.

"You're not actually considering the silly notion of a dragon being part of the competition are you?" Hermione finally asked, shaking her head in wonder.

"Yes mate I was only joking around. Dumbledore would never let a dragon near you." Ron said swatting at Harry trying to knock some sense into him.

"Don't you remember Charlie saying he'd see us later on in the year?" Harry asked, not entirely sure Charley had said anything of the sort but giving it a chance.

"He did, Mione he did. He said that we might see him sooner than we thought when he visited this summer. It is a dragon!" Ron exclaimed after thinking it through, clearly going into panic realising this. Even Hermione looked unsure of herself.

"But he wouldn't… I mean it's a dragon, surely Professor Dumbledore's got more sense than that?" Hermione asked eyeing them worriedly.

"This is Dumbledore we are talking about Mione." Ron said in a resigned tone, with raised eyebrows.

"Oh but this is terrible, it'll eat you alive Harry." Hermione sobbed, looking ready to cry.

"We don't know it's a dragon for sure Mione." Harry said feeling uncomfortable, why was she acting all weepy all the time?

"Oh it makes perfect sense now that I think about it. What are we going to do?" she continued, ignoring his words of comfort. Harry held up the book on dragon keeping shrugging his shoulders at her scandalised looks.

"You are not shooting a little stupefy on a fully grown dragon, it'll fry you before you get the words out." She spat angrily.

"I'll just have to do it quietly then." Harry said ignoring her angry gaze. She marched back towards the Care of monsters shelves and started reading the spines of the books.

"Looks like we're here for the day." Ron muttered before building a tower of books around himself so that he could take a nap undisturbed. Harry sighed tiredly, and it was still early hours of the morning, great.

Mondays should be banned, Harry thought to himself as he was dragged outside by Hermione to a lesson with Hagrid. Malfoy joined them looking disdainfully at the Skrewts.

"I am not walking that!" He exclaimed forcefully eyeing on of the beings in the crater.

"Just humour him, none of us _wants_ to walk them. We just get on with it." Ron snapped, yelping when he got dragged away after his Skrewt, as it shot off. Malfoy just gave him a look that spoke more than any words ever would. The day he walked one of the horrendous creatures Hagrid insisted on calling harmful was the day he'd renounce the noble name Malfoy.

The week was rather uneventful really, well except for the Potions lesson they had in the middle of the week. Snape had Harry testing out different ingredients and their reactions to each other under strict supervision. Snape nearly perched on Harry's shoulders eyeing him so intently. It was when Harry added some puffer fish venom to Erumpent Fluid that Snape squeaked in fright.

"You foolish boy! Do you know what…" Snape lost his steam and eyed Harry's cauldron in amazement.

"How did you do that? Erumpent Fluid is highly explosive and should not be mixed with Puffer venom. It should have exploded by now." Harry gazed up at him unsure.

"Er, I just heated the puffer fish venom as that stops it from reacting with other stuff until it's cooled down." He answered making Snape eye him in surprise.

"Five points Mr Potter." He muttered looking very uncomfortable. He then walked up to his desk and started scribbling madly. And when Neville's potion went up in smoke Snape merely told them to take the last ten minuets as free time. He didn't even take any points from a nervous Neville earning himself shocked looks from most of the students Gryffindors and Slytherins alike.

"I don't think he knew of that combination Harry. Where did you read about it?" Hermione asked as they walked away from the class.

"Oh, I just tested it at home." Harry answered making her narrow her eyes at him.

"You just tested to put something into an extremely explosive substance? You could have blown the house away." She berated smacking him on the arm lightly.

"Sure, me you hit with books if I say something wrong and Harry? Oh he just gets a gentle pat after confessing to trying to blow his own house up." Ron muttered, earning himself a soft glare from Hermione and a snort from Malfoy who walked next to them.

Harry sulked as he made it out from another Potions lesson. Colin Creevey had just announced that Harry was wanted at a photo shoot with the other contestants and Harry who was not really looking forward to meeting Skeeter again, was dragging his feet.

"It's so much fun. Can I have a picture for my album, Harry? Can I? Please…" Harry growled making Colin sprint of quickly.

"Ah here he is, Harry Potter. Oh, cheer up my boy." Harry glared at Bagman, he would not cheer up.

"Ah ello' arry. Ow are you?" Harry smiled at Fleur, who walked over.

"Oh I'm fine, just don't leave me alone with the reporter." He begged, making Fleur nod slowly eyeing Rita with curiosity.

"Mr Potter, Rita Skeeter reporter for the Daily Prophet. You don't mind if I steal a word with our boy wonder do you Ludo?" Rita grabbed Harry's arm in a strong grip only to let go with a gasp. Fleur had pulled Harry's arm out of her grip and now stood with her arms crossed in front of the older woman.

"You ave no right to bother arry, e' did not accept to talk to you." Harry sighed in relief.

"Surely Mr Potter could spare me some time?" Rita eyed Harry carefully.

"After all the lovely things I've written about his beloved Godfather…Hm, what do you say Harry?" Harry eyed her and sighed, he knew a threat when he heard one.

"I'm not really happy about being in the tournament but will do my absolute best just like the others. I have a lot of helpful friends who'll help me learn some of what the others here know. Hopefully I'll be able to get by until the end of the game." Harry said and turned towards the door where Dumbledore and the rest of the crew came strolling through. Rita on the other hand pulled out her quill and with a last look at Fleur started scribbling madly, wetting the tip of the quill with her tongue every so often.

"Ah shall we begin then, allow me to introduce Mr Ollivander he will be checking your wands to make sure everything is in order." Dumbledore said making them all turn their attention to the pale eyed man.

"Mademoiselle Delacour if you wouldn't mind stepping up first." Fleur smiled and handed him her wand. Harry who'd seen all this before couldn't help but be a little bored, he let his mind wander.

"Mr Potter if I could have your attention please." Harry blushed, he'd been lost far away in thoughts.

"Sorry Sir." He mumbled handing over his newly polished wand. He'd used some broom polish the night before, remembering how embarrassed he'd been the last time.

"Ah, lovely, very well taken care of I see. Very special wand as I recall, how has it served you?" Harry had just about had a heart attack there for a moment at the word special. He glanced at Rita who looked very interested.

"Very well sir." He answered quietly.

"Give us a wave then." Harry eyed Mr Ollivander confused, he hadn't had to do that the last time.

"Go on then, no need to be shy, just give it a wave." Harry raised his hand and let it swoop down gracefully. A shower of golden and silver sparks shot out at the tip making not only Fleur but also Mr Ollivander clap their hands.

"Ah yes, the changes of time." Harry looked up alarmed at Mr Ollivander's words but the man had already turned towards Dumbledore, engaging him in a conversation.

"Photos, photos. Don't forget the photos." Harry couldn't be separated from Fleur for any individual photos no matter how hard Rita tried. He walked out feeling that he'd come out of the whole situation more or less victorious.

"Thanks Fleur, I hate it when I get singled out like that." He said, giving Fleur a grateful smile as they exited the room.

"Of course arry, I am glad I could 'elp." She said as they walked down to get some food.

"How did it go mate?" Ron asked making room for Harry and Fleur. Hermione immediately got Fleur talking about her younger sister Gabrielle.

"Alright, just had some trouble with Rita, that's all." Harry answered sighing heavily. He had no doubt he'd hear about himself in the paper the next day, but for now he'd just enjoy the short hours leading up to the delivery of the paper.


	12. the first task

THE FIRST TASK

_Taken me ages this has, just cant seem to get into it. I think I might be a bit depressed with the last book out and all. I still haven't read it. Well here is another chapter, hope you like it. _

What had he gotten himself into? He was playing with a dragon again, he'd thought it would be enough with the first time but no, he just had to do things all over again.

The gasps coming from outside the tent were just as bad as the first time, it gave him the shills knowing what was out there.

He'd decided to fly again, it had worked like a charm the last time so why change something good? Hermione had been against the whole idea of course.

"You want to fly! Against a dragon? Are you completely out of your mind Harry?" she'd asked, looking from a convinced Ron to a shrugging Harry.

"Oh, relax Mione, if anyone can out fly a dragon, it's Harry." Hermione had glared at Ron, looking unconvinced.

"We are talking about flying against a real living fire breathing dragon here Ron." Harry smiled at the memory, and to think he'd already done it all once before.

Krum was eyeing him suspiciously.

"You are not afraid?" Krum finally asked, making Harry look up in surprise.

"Terrified, you?" Krum gave a half smile and nodded slowly. A whistle interrupted them and then Krum was called out leaving Harry all alone.

Trying to find something to occupy his thoughts with, Harry looked around and spotted a Daily Prophet on a seat.

Rita had as expected written an article about Harry, surprisingly it had been somewhat good.

She had written about all of them this time, Harry and Fleur had gotten most of the attention though. Rita was under the impression that Harry and _the enchantingly beautiful _Fleur were an item. They had decided to just ignore it and wait it all out. Strangely enough nobody in Hogwarts seemed all that bothered and had taken it all with a pinch of salt.

"She would have gotten you in bed already if you were an item." Fred had said over breakfast the day the article came out.

"Yes, and then our little Harry here would be an innocent boy no more." George had said wagging his brows and grinning like a mad man.

"So I'm not gay anymore then?" Harry had asked calmly, taking a sip of orange juice.

"Nah, that Beauxbatons guy hanging with Fleur would have gotten you in bed before that." Fred had said nodding towards the Hufflepuff table were a blond boy was laughing at something Cedric had just said. Harry looked back at Fred confused.

"He can't stop talking about the amazing Harry Potter." George had said in a bored tone, taking a bite of Ron's toast. Ron had given him a glare and moved his plate closer to Hermione in order to protect his precious food.

A sharp whistle brought Harry out of his thoughts and he drew a deep breath. Time to face the action.

He exited the tent and walked the short way and up through the fence. He looked around the stands and saw hundreds upon hundreds of faces looking down at him. The Horntail was waiting at the end of the enclosure guarding her eggs. Harry took a deep steadying breath before lifting his wand.

"Accio Firebolt." He whispered, knowing it would be on its way. Strangely enough he felt that he wasn't as nervous as he'd thought. He could do this again, he was sure of it.

He heard the crowd gasp as the Firebolt came soaring towards him.

Harry smiled ruefully feeling rather silly. Here he was, flying on a piece of wood against a fire breathing dragon.

"Must be as mad as Hagrid." He muttered before mounting the broom and lifting high up above the stands.

The dragon looked just as annoyed as the first time he flew against it. It looked up from the clutch of eggs it was protecting. Green eyes meet yellow and it hissed showing him many sharp teeth.

Harry slowly flew nearer, the dragon narrowed its eyes and let out another hiss.

"SStay…hurt…tear you…" Harry eyed it in shock, he quickly had to swerve to the side though as a jet of fire came at him. He ignored the gasps coming from the crowd. He had understood it, somewhat at least. It had sounded very strange though, not like a snake but somewhat similar.

He flew nearer again wanting it to speak once more. Another jet of fire was released and he had to swerve quickly again.

"Oh, come on I just want the golden egg, nothing else." Harry muttered flying nearer once again. The dragon lifted its head trying to get nearer, forcing Harry to rise higher. It unfolded its wings and Harry had to quickly move out of the way as it very fast shoot up from the ground and headed for him. He urged the broom up as fast as he could heading higher and higher, putting the Firebolt to the test. He could hear the dragon's wings beating the air ferociously behind him as they rose. He very quickly turned and made a dive narrowly missing the spiked tail as the dragon flicked it at him. He dove faster and faster, feeling the broom starting to shake slightly under him.

"Come on…come on…don't give up now." He muttered, the dragon was getting left behind as he plummeted towards the ground faster than he'd ever gone before. He started to level out getting ready to grab the egg when his broom started to shoot out sparks from the back. It gave a high keening noise and gave up. Harry rolled as he hit the ground and made a run for the eggs which were in sight. The dragon gave a loud roar and he could hear it getting closer. He was almost there now just a couple of more feet and he'd have it. There was a loud crash behind him and he turned pulling his wand out. The dragon was eyeing him furiously with its yellow eyes. It opened its snout but instead of breathing fire it growled.

"You don't want to hurt your eggs do you?" Harry asked quietly looking it in the eyes. The long tail scraped long gouge marks in the ground but it didn't come to close to Harry. He twirled his wand around thinking furiously.

"Right a stupefy it is." Harry muttered before raising his wand. The dragon hissed again and he stood still aiming, the dragon was looking him straight in the eyes unblinking. There he could se the cornea moving, it coated the eyes before lifting.

"Stupefy." Harry said clearly, watching the dragon get hit. It shook its head before giving out another hiss.

"Not strong enough…" Harry kept his wand level getting ready.

"STUPEFY!" He bellowed, almost losing his balance when the dragon fell down on its stomach. It was still looking at him with its yellow eyes, he quickly moved towards the eggs grabbing the golden one, he started to walk away from the dragon but turned.

Sighing he started to move closer to it. He eyed it making sure it wasn't moving. He was closer to it than he wanted but kneeled down carefully still in its sight.

"It'ss not an egg." He hissed, hoping it would understand. He slowly moved closer until he could reach out the golden egg so that she could see. He opened it letting the awful screeching noise escape before shutting it quickly. He then backed of and walked away leaving the keepers to care for her.

"Amazing, simply amazing! Potter did not only just freeze a dragon but he also went near it to give it a pat. Simply amazing the boy is fearless." Harry glared at Bagman, he had not petted the dragon.

He moved to stand in front of the judges, ignoring Madam Pomfrey who had her arms crossed looking very irritated.

When it became clear that he wouldn't join her for a check up the judges got ready to give him his points.

Madame Maxime was the first judge to raise her wand. A large figure nine appeared surprising Harry. The crowd burst into applause and Harry felt himself blush slightly. Mr Crouch was next, he too shooting up a nine into the air, likewise Professor Dumbledore who was looking rather smug. Ludo Bagman gave him a ten, but Harry knew that the man just wanted him to win for his own profit and so felt no pride.

Next up was Karkaroff who looked very put off, he raised his wand and a four appeared. Seemed like some things wouldn't change Harry thought with a smile. He gave the crowd a smile and waved before finally indulging Madam Pomfrey and letting himself be poked.

"You're in first place, Harry! One point over Krum, I can't believe it mate, you made it! You're the best!" Ron screamed ecstatically hugging Harry tightly. Harry laughed and hugged him back. His face fell however when he noticed Hermione who looked rather subdued.

"I can't believe you did that Harry. Stopping a fully grown dragon with a stupefy, are you out of your mind?" She threw herself at him looking ready to strangle him, but she ended up giving him a hug as well.

"That was great Harry! Look I have to send mum an owl but I want to hear all about where you learnt to Stupefy a dragon. Here's you broom, not good for flying anymore though, big shame really they're such good brooms." Charlie said giving Harry a pat on the back after handing him the broom.

"Looked great you did. Oh yes, Bagman told me to let you know that you need to stick around a while longer. They're waiting for you in the tent." He said before rushing of.

"We'll wait for you mate." Ron said looking at Hermione who nodded against Harry's shoulder.

Harry joined the others in the tent after giving Hermione over to Ron.

"Right, well done to all of you." Bagman said beaming at them.

"There will be a nice long break before the next task which will be held on the morning of February the twenty-fourth. The eggs you're all holding have little hinges on the sides, you see…they all contain a clue inside and will tell you what the second task is and enable you to prepare for it. Well that's it, of you go." They all exited the tent together, Ron and Hermione joining them as they made their way up towards the castle.

"How did it go Fleur?" Harry finally asked putting an arm around her shoulder.

"It was good, but you, you were great, Arry." She said smiling at him.

"Yes Potter, that was pretty amazing. What did you do to it?" Cedric asked, raising a hand to touch his face which had orange goo covering one side.

"Oh, he just hit it with a Stupefy." Hermione said lightly as if it had been planned all along.

"Stupefy? You did that to the dragon?" Krum asked surprised. Harry nodded feeling silly with all of them giving him looks.

"I'm not crazy! I read about it in a book." Harry defended himself. Fleur smiled at him and gave him a peck on the cheek before joining her fellow school friends who were waiting for her. Krum gave them a stiff nod before he too left, walking down towards the lake.

Harry was happy to see that they were up at the castle before long.

"Only you could get away unharmed after Stupefying a dragon." Hermione said with a giggle smacking him on the arm.

"That's right, Harry Potter the-boy-who-knocks-out-dragons." Ron said with a smile, making Hermione and Cedric snort.

"That's awful Ron." Hermione said shaking her head.

"No it's not, if someone can name him the Boy-who-lived then why can't I name…" Harry let the three of them walk on without him. Well it could have gone worse he thought looking down at the useless Firebolt. He could have been eaten this time.


End file.
